Gakuen Alice:The Teenage Years
by AnimeQueen2017
Summary: I hope y'all like spin-off of G.A. Its called Gakuen Alice:The Teenage Years. Alot of drama, alot of OMG moments and more. Genre: Teen Dramady Rating:TV-14. Channel:TV Tokyo(JP) ABC Family(US) MTV Canada(CA) Network Ten(AU) Animax(SP). Release: January 6,2014-present.
1. 9th Grade Begins

**9th Grade begins~~~~~~~**

After two years of not returning to the school and saving Hotaru, Mikan Sakura is now 14 years old and now in 9th grade(last year in middle school in Japan), she wants to make it the best year ever with her friends Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, Sumire Shouda, Yuu Tobita, and her fiancée Natsume Hyuuga but they have to deal these everyday challenge while being in the academy such as sex, family drama, peer pressure, child abuse, sexual identity, gang violence, self-injury, teenage pregnancy, drug abuse, death, religion, military, juggle with school, hate crimes, arrest, infidelity, contraception, college, their futures, domestic violence, stress, new rules and new students causing drama causing trouble for them.

Dangerous Ability Class Sept. 2, 2013 1st Period Class

Mikan and Natsume are holding hands and looking deep into each other's eyes on their way to class. (_Mikan has grown up she removed her pigtails and let her straight long beautiful brunette hair down and she is now she is a 34B in bra size and has sexy curves. And Natsume has grown up a lot too he has gotten taller and more muscular plus his voice has changed a lot and has grown a pear._)"I'm so happy to with you again" said Mikan. As they entered the classroom the saw Youichi (now 7) running to hug Mikan and he was crying in a happy way, I'm so happy to see you again Mikan-chan. He hugged the 5'2 Mikan tightly and she patted his head and smiled.

There were other students in the class the new students are Hiromi Shimabukuro is from Japan she is part Panamanian she is Natsume's stepsister and her mother and her brother have been living with his family for 5 months now they always don't get along that good her Alice is Blood bending . Next is Angus Kamihira is in 9th grade and 15 yrs old was born in Korea and he was raised in Australia because he is half Australian half Korean and half Japanese. His Alice is the Soul Alice it is an Alice to bring dead souls back to life.

Next there is Nova Watamote is in 10th grade and is from Osaka and she has the Curse Alice to curse people uses for good reasons and when she is mad. The Toyota Triplets. (_It goes by oldest to youngest_), Taichi, Tomokazu, and Takeru are 12 years old and in 9th grade all 3 of them skipped 2 grade. They are demon and human. They are 4'10, 4'8, and 4'6. The Teacher is Persona Serio walked in the classroom.

He said "Good Morning" it's nice to see you all. It has been 6 months now since he had his daughter he has changed but he still makes his students go on his missions still. But now at 1-2 am his chooses. "Today is first day back to school and today we going to the Northern Woods" said Persona.

_That's weird we been to the Northern Woods in years, but we never been there during the daytime before,_ Natsume said in his thoughts. Nova asked Are these missions worth are grade or for nothing. "It's for your grade _shorty_" said the 5'9 ½ Natsume. Nova face turned red with anger and shouted, "WHO YOU TALKIN TO, PLEASE TELL ME SON". The entire class started laughing even Mikan smirked. Now Nova please calm down, said Persona.

"NO , HE KEEPS PISSING ME OFF I SWEAR I'M ABOUT TO BEAT HIS ASS UP", said Nova. Persona went up to Natsume and whispered in his ear and said _"Stop it she has anger problems and don't go to her bad side got it?"_"Yes sir" Natsume said in a scared way after the 4'11 girl yelled at him in front of the entire class.

**The Northern Woods...**

After Nova's meltdown the class when to the Northern Woods and Persona wanted the class to test their Alices too see who gets to go to the next mission and he choose Angus he started shaking and said "Why me first mate?" he did good and got a passing grade. Next is Nova. Persona asked Nova if she was ready and she said loudly."HELL YEAH IM READY TO PASS." "Yo who cares" said Natsume. SHUT UP MELMAN FROM MADAGASCAR" said Nova loudly. "Ok Nova please do the assignment and Natsume leave her alone" said Persona in a strict voice.

Nova used alice ok so she got a 89% not bad for a new student .Next is Youichi he was scared using his Ghost Manipulation Alice and he did well and passed. He said "Yeah I passed"while dancing for joy. Next it was Mikan she was so nervous because she hasn't done this in years. She was shaking and Natsume whispered in her ear and said _"I hope you pass and don't screw this up_". And gave her kiss on her cheek and stepped back.

Mikan used her Stealing Alice and passed. Next is The Toyota Triplets they used another Alice instead of their Vampire Alice. They used their Poison Alice and got an 80%. Next is Hiromi is said. "Back up pueblos and let me doing this assignment." And she used her Blood bending Alice and got a 92%. Last but not least is Natsume. He was scared that Persona might pick him to go on the next mission and he used his new Alice called the Spider Pinch Alice.

The last time he used it he failed the assignment and he felt his heart beating really really really fast. He muttered "_Damn how in the world can I pass this assignment and not do a mission_?" Then used his Alice and got a 99%. And now Persona is going to see the students results and who got the lowest score. The Toyota Triplets got an 80% on the assignment so they have to go to tonight's mission.

They were begging on their knees crying and said "Please don't make us got to the mission. Persona said it's not scary it's fun. The boys said "it is fun?" Natsume growled and made a fist and wanting to punch Persona in the face.

He walked up to Persona but Mikan grabbed his arm and whispered too him, _"Natsume don't the triplets have to do this order pass the class_." Natsume froze for a minute and said "Maybe your right polka-dots." And gave her a hug. Mikan said in her thoughts "_That pervert still hasn't stopped calling me polka-dots even though it has been 2 and ½ years_."

After that the the bell rang and everyone went to their next class and Mikan gave Natsume a peck on the lips waved her hand too him and ran to her next class. She said "Bye Natsume I love you." Natsume said "I love you too. He blew her a kiss and walked to his next class and on the way he and Nova kept calling each other names. Persona muttered _"Lord help me this will be a long year."_

**THE END!**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

GuestJVCast: Fuku Suzuki(YH) Meisa Kuroki(HS) Matsuda Shota (AK) Masumi Asano(NW) Kenn (TaichiT) Kentaro Ito(TomoT) Junko Minagawa(TakeruT) Miki Shinichiro(PS).

GuestEVCast: Davis Cleveland (YH) Selena Gomez(HS) Angus McLaren(AK) Logan Browning(NW) Doc Shaw(TaichiT) Sean Kingston(TomoT) Bobb'e (TakeruT) J.P. Manoux(PS)

Opening Theme: Bonds MAY'S

Ending Theme: Takaramono (たからもの) Aya Hirano


	2. World Geography

**World Geography 2nd Period Class~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Next this is period 2 and during Hotaru(now 4'11 and a half) with a shoulder length hairstyle now walked into the classroom and saw Ruka( 5'8 and a half) talking to 2 hot blonde girls that look like twins.

One of the twins cheerfully said "Hello my name is Mana Ogawa it's nice to meet you." She had a big smile on her face and shook Hotaru's hand. Hotaru asked "Where are you from Mana?" "I can say it's a long story." Mana said. The other twin explained it all in a rude way . "As you can see Mana and I were born in Japan but raised in Russia said the other twin".

We are mixed we are half Russian and half Japanese. "What's your name Hotaru asked? "The name is Zoya I'm Mana's older twin sister Zoya said in a rude way". Zoya is the evil twin and Mana is the complete opposite of Zoya . They are 9th graders. But they but have one thing in common that nobody knows about. The both have the Demand Alice an Alice that can make people give me them want they want but, Zoya is the one who always takes advantage of her Alice. On the other hand Mana uses her Alice for something that she really wants.

Next there her name is Dana Matsu she has the Future Alice and she is in the 10th grade. She is very funny and she had good grades at her other school before coming to Alice Academy. She is really tall and skinny for her age. She is from Osaka.

Then there is a boy named Sako Hanabi he is from Okinawa and he is a 11th grade and also half deaf on his left ear and his parents want him to take surgery on his ear so he can hear better but Sako doesn't want to because he is happy with being half deaf.

Next is Yumi Wakano is born in America to Japanese parents but came back to Japan when she was 8 ½ years old and she is in 10th grade and she always bullies students grades 6th-8th because she thinks they are annoying and her Alice is the Weather Alice.

Next is Rei Aso he is 14 years old he is 4'10 and is in 9th grade he is from Miyako. He loves country music including red neck songs. He is a jokester in class even during summer school. His Alice is the Joke Alice. He really made a lot of jokes. That got him in trouble and teacher laugh a lot. Last but not least is Kokoroyomi ,he is a 9th grader and he can read minds. His Alice is the Mind Reading Alice.

**Teacher's Arrival to the Classroom...**

Now the teacher is here. Her name is Mrs. Ayako Mitsubishi she is really nice, has gold blonde hair, midnight blue eyes and she returned to the Academy after 10 years of traveling the world with her family. She taught World Geography in 1996 3 years after she graduated from the Academy in 1993. But left in 2003 but came back in this year in 2013. "Good Morning Class, my name is Mrs. Mitsubishi, it's nice to meet you all."

Some of you do and don't remember me from Summer School." She said. Mrs. Mitsubishi brought out a big book. "Is the huge book a story book ?" said Ruka. "It's not a story book it's a devotional book about God's word and it's called _1000 Ways To Love and Respect,_said Mrs. Mitsubishi.

"As I read I don't want to see anybody sleeping, talking to their other classmates and passing notes, because I will send you out to HSP's office understand?" said the nice teacher in a kind way. "Yes Mrs. Mitsubishi" said her whole entire class. After she she read her devotional, she asked the students what is their name where are they from and why are they here?

**Later On In Class...**

And once Hotaru , Ruka and Koko told them her names she now remembers them from Summer School. Then she asked the new kids their names where they are from. The Ogawa Twins went up first and put the sticker of where they were born. The Ogawa Twins said," We were born in Fukui but raised in Russia." Then Debby went up and said in a cool and funny way, "My name is Dana Matsu I was and raised in Fukuoka I went to school in Africa for a year." HAHAHAHAHAHA, said the class.

Mrs. Mitsubishi said, "Which country in Africa Dana?" Dana sighed and put her sticker up and said, "The Democratic Republic of Congo." "As you can see class Dana used to go to school in the Democratic Republic of Congo and the country's the official language is French," said, Mrs. Mitsubishi. Next is Yumi. She jumped off her seat and put up her sticker and put it to her birth place.

"Oh yeah Ohio!"Yumi said with excitement. Then all the other students put up their sticker and told the class what country were they born and raised. Then Mrs. Mitsubishi wanted the class to get out their textbooks and learn what she has gotten in store for them.

She Hotaru to read the chapter 1 and while she was reading, Mrs. M heard someone giggle and it was Yumi and Debby were talking. She walked up to both them and said politely, "Yumi and Dana what do I have to tell you talking in class I even had to tell you both last school about the same thing." "I'm sorry Mrs. Mitsubishi it is just that my friend Dana won't shut up," said Yumi. "Yumi what did I tell you about saying shut up in my classroom last year," she said furiously.

Opps I forgot about that rule,"Yumi said it on propose . After Hotaru was finished reading the bell rang and the kids started running to 3rd period but Mrs. M stopped them. "Class I forgot to tell you this but you have a project that is due in 2 weeks and no partners because I want to see if you can do the work without a helping hand got it?"_ "Yes Mrs. Mitsubishi" said the kids and now they ran off to their next class. "I hope this year is gonna be fun!" Mrs. Mitsubishi muttered._

**THE END!**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight (RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

GuestJVCast: Ai Shimizu(MO) Karina (ZO) Aya Ishizu(DM) Masakazu Morita(SH) Ryoka Yuzuki(YW) Junko Takeuchi(RA) Junko Minagawa (Kokoroyomi) Kikuko Inoue(AM)

GuesEVCast: Demi Lovato(MO) Maiara Walsh(ZO) Raven-Symone(DM) Darren Kagasoff (SH) Kylie Bunbury(YW) Jason Earles(RA) Adam Hicks(Koko) Christina Moore(AM)

Opening Theme: Bonds MAY'S

Ending Theme: Takaramono(たからもの) Aya Hirano


	3. Honors Science

**3rd Honors Science~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_I sorry it took me a long time to post a new chapter I had a lot school work to do please forgive me my fanfic fans~AnimeQueen2017._

On their way to 3rd Period Class Sumire and Yuu jumping and screamed because a student was behind the door with a fake knife on his hand trying to chop them and after they screamed the boy said with a Jamaican accent, "HAHAHA MY PRANK WORKED MAN!" Then the class starts to laugh at them.

Then the 5'4 Sumire was a about to jump on him (attacking him), and the 5'10 Yuu held her back and she yelled on top her lungs and said "LISTEN YOU JACKASS HOW ASK FOR ALL THAT?" As the teacher walk in the classroom he was shocked by her cursing on top her lungs.

"Miss. Shouda you will come your for after school detention"."But Noda did you see what he did to me?" said, Sumire. "Who?" said, Noda. "This kid with boy transition glasses and black medium length hair in a half up ponytail", said Sumire in an angry tone. "Oh, you're talking about Ozai Tanazaki he is the class clown.

"He is always annoys me every single day by his non-stop talking. Plus this boy is always get discipline reports every once in awhile and more you don't want to know," said Noda. Then, the new students came to sit in their desks and they started to talk loud and Noda was getting mad and said," If everyone does not stop talking while I'm teaching I will give the whole class a detention for 2 weeks cleaning up my classroom, understand?" "Yes, Nodacchi.", said the class.

A kid with light brown hair and only 5'1 ½ asked Noda nicely, "Excuse me Sir, may I introduce myself to the class please?" "Sure", said Noda." My name is Vinny Ogawa, I'm 12 years old, I'm in the 7th grade, someone may have my sisters in one of your classes," said, Vinny.

"Your sisters are the two insanely hot blonde girls who are in the 9th grade and that can speak Russian fluent, right?, said Yuu in a perverted way while thinking about Zoya and Mana dressed long black dresses(perverted thoughts)and blushing at the same time. Vinny got up from his desk and hit Yuu in the head that caused him a bump and said, "You loudly you goofball stay from Zoya and Mana you got it?" "Class stop talking or else I will give a 500 word essay about the human body,understand?",said Noda.

"My God dude don't make it harder on us it's only the first day of school and you need to chill out and relax", said a red headed girl with black highlights and brown eyes in a rude way. "Since you spoke words out your mouth and sassed at me, you can introduce yourself young lady," said Noda.

"Fine, my name is Mona Kaeru I'm in the 11th grade and I have a younger sister who is a 6th grader her name is Karin Kaeru , Vineyard, Vicki whatever your name is, might have my sister in one of your classes," said Mona. "The name is Vinny Kermit," said Vinny in an angry way.

"Who is next?," said Noda. "I would sir" said a boy with a country accent, with gray eyes, lime hair, and standing at 5'9 ½. "My name is Choki Karou I'm in the 9th grade and I'm from the Kyushu Islands," said Choki. "You sure don't sound like it man," said Ozai."

Shut up who asked for all that anyways Bob Marley," said Choki."Both of you quit it now," said Sumire getting irritated by both of them. "Ozai since you kept on talking the most during our class time how about you introduce yourself to the class ," said Yuu.

"Whatever, I everybody my name is Ozai Tanazaki and I'm a 9th grader , I was born in Hayama, raised in Jamaica and my daddy beats me with a stick everyday man," said Ozai. Thae entire class started to laugh at his joke. And he made another one

"Noda what is your favorite drug man," said Ozai. The class started laughing again."Young man didn't you know that is very rude and disrespectful to ask an adult what his favorite drug is," said Noda. "If you ask me that question again I will give you a discipline report do you understand?," said Noda."Yes my homie man," said Ozai

"I already know Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, and Yuu from years ago so I need them to introduce themselves to me," said Noda. "I'm so surprised today that the only two people who did not talk today in class were Anna and Nonoko ," said Noda."YAH ,No warnings and No getting in trouble," said Anna and Nonoko happily. "As for the rest of you all this are only warnings, but next time if I here anymore talking I will write a discipline report one you all, do you understand," said Noda."Yes Nodacchi sir," said the entire was a knock on the door.

Noda walked up and opened the door and it was Wakako Usami( with the Miley Cyrus short hair do and gold highlights )handing out the announcements to each classroom. Plus she and Sumire haven't spoken to each other since 7th grade because they don't barley talk to each other as much as they use to. "Here you go Noda," said Wakako. Noda said,"Today's lunch is…" Kamchi "said the class.

"Yes and how did you all know,?" said Noda. "Koko read the lunch lady's mind today before school started," said Sumire. "Yuck are you crazy man?," said Ozai. The class started laughing again at his jokes."You haven't…"said Noda the bell rang and it was time for the students to go to their Convocation Class. All students are required to go to the Convocation and it is part of their grade too."The will tell you the rest of the a announcements at Convocation," said Noda."See you on my way to your next class," said Noda.

**After Class...**

"Sumire and Yuu please stay here," said Noda. "What did we do this time?," said the two of them."I need you two to help out Ozai, I know he can be a pet peeve at times but is a human being right?," said Noda."I will try to friends with the boy who has dreadlocks," said Yuu. "I don't know?," said Sumire.

Noda and Yuu got up to her face a little closer and closer until she yelled at their faces and said,"FINE I WILL HELP OZAI, UNLESS YOU WILL TAKE AWAY MY DETENTION THAT YOU GAVE ME EARLIER THIS MORNING,NOW GET OUTTA MY FACE!" "Yes Miss Shouda I will take away your detention and please don't yell at me again," said Noda in a scared way. As Yuu and Sumire walked out of the class, Noda said in his thoughts,"_My_ _goodness they have almost grown up all they need to do is finish school, and face the challenges ahead of them_."

**THE END!**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

GuestJVCast:Shin-ichiro Miki(OT) Ikue Ōtani(VO)Rie Tanaka ( (MK) Mamoru Miyano(Noda) Sōichirō Hoshi(CK)Oma Ichimura(WU) Ai Nonaka(NO) Rie Kanda(AU)

GuestEVCast: Dayo Okeniyi(OT) Mitchell Musso(VO) Hayley Kiyko(MK) Eric Allan Kramer(Noda) Jerry Trainor(CK) Ayla Kell (WU) Nicole Anderson(NO) Charloette Aronld(AU)

Opening Theme: Bonds MAY'S

Ending Theme: Takaramono(たからもの) Aya Hirano


	4. Convocation

**Convocation~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Convocation is were all the students of Alice Academy are required to go once a month, because it's part of their grade and if they skip Convocation the first time that will become a detention, second time will be a suspension and the third time the student will be expelled from the school. Students are only allowed to sit with the class that they are going to graduate with(kids that are in the same grade as them and some of the same classes with them.)

Mikan sat with her friends and hers teachers that she has classes with. As, Mr. Kazumi Yukihira the HSP, who also runs the entire school and is Mikan's uncle got up on the stage and was going to present his speech that he has planned out since summer break and he has worked really hard to make this something really important to the kids. As he was on his way to the stage Kazumi had a huge smile on his face and to scream like he was in a concert.

**Convocation Begins...**

"Students may I please have your attention, said the HSP in a polite way. While he was trying to talk, the students kept talking over him and started to get a little pissed off. "As I said please don't talk while I'm talking that is very rude", said Kazumi he was trying not to yell at the students. His left eye started to twitch and a vein came off his head.

"LISTEN TO ME STUDENTS DON'T TALK WHILE I AM TALKING, THAT IS EXTREMELY RUDE AND DESPICABLE GOD YOU ALL KNOW BETTER", said Kazumi telling on top of his lungs. All the students had a blank look and a cricket noise came in. "Now sorry for the hissy fit students I didn't mean to scare you all and make some of you cry", said the HSP in a calm voice.

"Now students please stand up and sing to the anthem of our country", said the HSP. All the students stand up and they started to groan and complain. "Students are you kidding all of you are acting so childish and for all of you that have been to the school before you all know better and for all of you new students you have to give this a chance and probably some of you have done this before at your other school", said the HSP in a disappointed way.

"Now lets sing to Kimigayo", said Kazumi."Kimigayo wa Chiyo ni yachiyo ni Sazare-ishi no Iwao to narite Koke no musu made", all the students sang the anthem and looks on their faces are like they are proud of their country and they started clapping.

"Thank you students I'm so proud of you for participating in singing the anthem without the kids complaining." You may sit down students", said Kazumi. "Moving on, now I still need my 3 volunteers", said the HSP. All the students put their hands ups and said, "Pick me, Pick me, Pick me, Pick me". " Youichi Hijiri, Chigusa Tobitha, and Jay Kamihira please stand up and come to the stage", said the HSP. "All 3 of you can answer my question I'm going to give you", said Kazumi. "Ladies first Chigusa", said the 2 other boys on stage. "Whatever ",said Chigusa-san is Yuu's younger 11 year old sister who is in 7th grade she a skipped a grade because she wanted to.

She is 4'10, her color is strawberry blonde and eye color is gold(contacts). "Chigusa-san what was the most embarrassing moment for you on your first day of school?",Kazumi asked her." Well sir it's was my first day of 3rd grade I wore a lovely dress and a bunch of boys pulled up my skirt and it didn't show my undies, they showed that I was wearing a diaper and that is why I hate wearing dresses after that day", said Chigusa.

"Oh my god what real diaper baby your are mate",said Angus out loud, the students started laughing at her and booing at Angus. "Angus come see me after convocation", said the HSP in a strict way. All the students started to stare at Angus and gave him a dirty look and Angus said,"What, mates?".

"Now Jay it's your turn to answer this question", said Kazumi. Jay Kamihira is Angus's older brother who is 17 years old he is in 12th grade. He has a crush on Mikan and he already knows that she is with Natsume. But he is really jealous of Natsume. He has brown hair, and he has teal eyes. He is 5'9 and more handsome than his nerdy and troublemaking brother Angus.

"What is your favorite class in school?. "Convocation",said Jay. All the girls started to swoon over him except for Mikan, Hotaru, and Sumire they started to look at each other and whisper to each other."How can these girls fall for his ratchet looks, Mikan whispered to Hotaru and Sumire.

"Heard that the boy is trouble, he and his brother",Hotaru whispered back to Mikan and Sumire. "He and his lil bro Angus have 5 ex-girls and they are both really spoiled kids, Sumire whispered back to Mikan and Hotaru. "Why?", said Kazumi. "Because I get to chat with my friends ,teachers get to emba

their students, and talking to the cutest gals in this school",said Jay. Some of the girls started to swoon over him again and most of the students started laughing at him. "Ok, thank you Jay",said the HSP with a grin on his face.

"Last but not least is Youichi". "Youichi what do you like about school?", said Kazumi. "Recess of course", said Youichi. "Why do you like recess so much?" "Because I get to play with my pals and I'm having trouble talking to this girl in my class. "Have a crush a nice young lady", Kazumi said while teasing Youichi. "Yes", Youichi said in embarrassment. "Well thank you for giving me your opinions about school all 3 of you may have a seat".

"Now I'm going to say my speech today",said Kazumi. "Alice Academy is not just any regular school in Japan, it's a school that can help find yourself in life even with your situations, you can also learn from your experiences here, and find hope". Hope is not a just word it's a word of wisdom, love, peace, and life, if you want something good happening in your life you have to bring hope in your life, and make the right choices in life."

"Now before we get dismissed except for Angus I want to tell you all something real quickly. "Make this school your best school and having fun being young, but not TOO much fun",said Kazumi with a smile on his face.

**After Convocation...**

"Now you may all leave except for Angus get over here now",said Kazumi with a strict tone. "I told you since Summer School to behave yourself but half of you behavior has changed and half you acts like a wild party animal if you keep doing what you are doing you will get kicked out understand?",Kazumi yelled at his face. "Don't yell at me and call me a wild party animal you old ogre you hear me" ,Angus yelled back.

"If you expel me remember my parent sue you for what you did back during your youth years plus I can tell your niece your family secret", Angus whispered to Kazumi's ear and walked off to his next class._ "If he tells her the 2 secrets she will be devastated for life", _said Kazumi in his thoughts.

**THE END!**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

GuestJVCast: Sanma Akashiya(KY) Kie Kitano(CT) Tetsuji Tamayama(JK) Fuku Suzuki(YH) Matsuda Shota(AK)

GuestEVCast: David Deluise(KY) Bella Thorne(CT) Brenton Thwaites(JK) Davis Cleveland(YH) Angus McLaren(AK)

Opening Theme: Bonds MAY'S

Ending Theme:Takaramono(たからもの) Aya Hirano


	5. 4th Class and 1st Lunch pt1

**4th Class and 1st Lunch pt1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_"If he tells her the 2 secrets she will be devastated for life", said Kazumi in his thoughts._ He started to have tears, and said, "Please don't tell her she will be heartbroked and will be really sad" Angus said,"Fine I won''t but you will watch it understand"."Yes Angus now you may go to class",said the HSP_._

**LATER ON...**

After Convocation ended Natsume grabbed Mikan's wrist and ran to the Sakura Tree. Mikan asked "Natsume what the hell are you doing"? He ignored her question and put his arm around Mikan's waist and started kiss her on her cheek then he kissed her on the lips with passion.

Mikan's eyes were open for only 10 seconds then she slowly closed of their eyes were closed and Natsume whispered in her ears saying, "Polka, are you ready to do_ it_ with me"? "Natsume I told you during the summer when you visited me in Kyoto that you would stop asking me that", Mikan replied back in an irritated .

"Yes or No"?, said Natsume in an irritated way as well. "I think should wait when we are both out of school." "But we are engaged women, and we are getting marry in 3 years, 3 years time".

"Look can we talk about this later"?, Mikan said. "OK polka we can talk about it later", said Natsume giving Mikan a peck on her lips and smacking her ass. Mikan smacked his head and giving Natsume a bump on his head. She yelled,"Go to your next class you pervert".

"Damn it, that hurts", Natsume rubbing his head on his way to his Boys'Weight Training Class . Mikan looked at the sky for a little while walking to her Art Class and said in her thoughts_,"Mom and Dad I miss you"._

**Meanwhile during 1st lunch...**

It was only Hotaru, Ruka, and Yuu sitting in the back corner in the back row at lunch."Hey what happen to Sumire"?, Yuu asked. "She has 2nd lunch for the school year with Mikan and Natsume", said Ruka. "What class does Sumire take outside the Kohona Hallway"?, Hotaru asked.

"She told me she is in the choir now",said Yuu. " Are you serious she is singing"?, Ruka was laughing. "No she is the accompinist and plays piano for choir trips", Hotaru explain it to them. Mana Ogawa was looking for somehere to sit and while she was walking, Ruka and Yuu stared at her and drooling and whispered to each other,"She is one hot chick". "

Mana Ogawa's birthday is on July 27th, her zodiac is Leo", said Ruka. "They say that when Gemini and Leo come together in a love affair, their relationship is playful and high-spirited, characterized by light activity and optimism",Yuu said. "They also say that when Leo and Pisces join together in a love match, each partner enjoys the new perspective the other brings to life in general", said Ruka fired back at Yuu.

"Whoever asks her to sit here gets to spend time with her for the quarter", Hotaru made a bet with Yuu and Ruka so they can quit talking about Mana. As the 5'1 medium blue eyed sandy blonde with bangs half Russian and half Japanese girl was on her way looking for a seat she asked kindly,"Excuse me." Ruka and Yuu stared at her. "I'm sorry did I do something wrong", said Mana being concerned. "No you did nothing wrong, I was with looking at the", Yuu said. "It's fine", Mana replied blowing her bangs up. "Would you like to sit with us",said Ruka. "I would love to", Mana replied in a polite way.

She sat next Ruka and they both talked about themselves to each other and the both can speak German, Italian,Russian, French,Polish, and Dutch. Yuu and Hotaru got so fed up with those two not paying attention to them and listen to them. So Yuu and Hotaru left the table without them knowing that they left the table. "So Yuu and Hotaru whats your favorite movie"?, Mana asked. "Where did they go"? "I don't know I think they are done", said Ruka. "So lets countinue our conversation", said Mana. So both of them started to talk again.

**Sumire and _"her"_ the Choir...**

Mr. Tadayo Chikasuye is the director for the Alice Academy choir. He has 15 student in his class plus Sumire that makes it 16 students."Good Morning and Afternoon students", said . "Good Morning ,Hello", the students replied back. "We are going to do auditions for solo because Mr. Yukihira asked me to choose one student to sing a song that they wrote in Convocation by the end of the week",said Mr. Chikasuye. All the students gasped in excitement. "Now who wants to go first"?, asked. "I would Senor Chikasuye", Hiromi asked with excitement. Remember she is one quarter Panamanian she speaks little Spanish when she is super hyped and mad. She can also speak fluent Japanese.

Hiromi started singing Go Ahead(sung by her seiyuu Meisa Kuroki). Sumire played the piano so started sing the first half of her song."Jibun no genkai nante wakannai yo Demo owaraseruno wa nanka yurusenai Guchi wo naraberu no ga tokui na Anata ni wa wakaranai desho Warui kedo osaki ni sore jaa ne Ugokidasa nakucha hajimannai Tada matteru dake ja mirai wa konai Kowagatte bakari nara seichou shinai kara Kantan ja nai koto wakatteru yo Dakaratte tachidomaru no wa iya nano Koukai nante shitakunai Believe in my way."The choir class started to clap."Yah Hiromi", said Sumire standing up and clapping her hands with excitement. "Thank You, Thank You", Hiromi said and gave the class a bow. "Whos up next"?

Tomoko Chikasuye is 17 year old daughter she is 5'0 tall and in 12th grade. Now she is going to sing Another Day*Another World(sung by her seiyuu Mai Kuraki). Sumire played the piano agian but this time in a upbeat count. Tomoko started singing the first half of her song."Are mo kore mo sore mo nayamu Dare ni kimochi tsutaeyou ka…Aseru kokoro jirasu HAATO Shirazu shirazu ni fukai tameiki… ah-ah-ah-ah- dare ni mo ienai namida no wake ah-ah-ah-ah- yume ni nomikomarete imaisou another day kyou wa kyou Yaritai koto wo yacchaeba ii ne another day kyou wa kyou Nido toko nai shunkan kanjite Dokomademo Trying tokimeki Dreamin' Sorosoro Time up hajimeyou another day another world IMAJINEISHON = Free. The class starts to clapped and Sumire said "Go Tomoko". The class started staring at Sumire and Sumire said, "What, I supporting my classmates".

"Who is next"?, Mr Chikasuye asked all the students stared at him. "Ok Hiromi and Tomoko please practice your songs that you are going to sing for Convocation already"? "Yes, sir, Ok Dad",said both of the girls.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

GuestJVCast: Meisa Kuroki(HS) Mai Kuraki(ToC) Ai Shimizu(MO) Sanma Akashiya(KY) Tetsuya Komuro(TadC) Matsuda Shota (AK)

GuestEVCast: Selena Gomez(HS) Charice(ToC) Demi Lovato(MO) David Deluise(KY) Matthew Morrison(TadC) Angus McLaren(AK)

Opening Theme: Bonds MAY'S

Ending Theme: Takaramono (たからもの) Aya Hirano


	6. 4th Class and 1st Lunch pt2

**4th Class and 1st Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Natsume and "_his"_ Weight Training Class...**

The boys started to run 5 laps around the gym. After they ran, Mr. Junpei said,"Alrighty boys it's time to lift weights"."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", said all the boys in the class. "If you don't want to do it you will fail the class and it will go on your report card.", Mr. Junpei said .

So all the boys decided to do it anyways for their grade so the all went to the lift room weights and while that was happening Mikan's art class was upstairs. Natsume was lift weights and while was thinking about the future with Mikan and their married life together.

"_I wish we can escape from the place and get married and be happy together_" Natsume whispered to himself while look upstairs were Mikan's class is.

**Mikan and_ "her"_ Art Class...**

During art class Mrs. Bandai made a class assignment for everyone to do. She wanted the students to draw paint or whatever artistic about something about what they feel. "Class this project is due next month to complete this project, so I'm just giving you enough time to do this so don't waste your time on facebook, twitter, instagram, or whatever on the internet, so be wise about your time students", said .

"_This perfect project to do it will give me enough to finish the project, but the missions will take my time to do the project_",Mikan said in her thoughts. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention that you all have to type a three paragraph essay for your artwork", said Mrs. Bandai.m"_What the hell, a three paragraph essay with, yo I swear shes making this more harder than I though", _Mikan said in her thoughts.

"Now you all may begin starting on your project now or after school if you want", said Mrs. Bandai. Zoya asked Mrs. Bandai a question about the project. "So, can we do more pictures and do more essays for extra credit?" "I don't want anyone to do more pictures and more essays for extra credit Zoya that will be too much work and too much stress not only on you but on the entire class", said Mrs. Bandai.

**The Alice Academy Choir...**

In choir class for Hiromi and Tomoko solos and the other classmates are choosing who will get the solo for the next convocation service on Friday. "So class who wants to vote to see which girl should get the solo on Friday's service?",said Mr. Chikasuye.

Sumire asked, "Why should we let the class vote to see who gets the solo, I mean singing is not to use your vocal chords as to compete with someone it's for express yourself of the emotions inside your heart and soul, so why not let them do a duet?" "You know Sumire-san that is a great idea". Mr. Chikasuye said with excitement. "If you choose Hiromi for the solo Tomoko will get mad, but if you choose Tomoko for the solo, Hiromi will also get mad", said Sumire. "I understand now if I chose one of them to get the solo it will cause mad drama and tension", said Mr. Chikasuye. "True", said Lola Dewa.

She is from Chiba, Japan and she is a senior. She was sent to Taiwan when she was younger because she was a brat. She stayed with her grandmother in Taiwan when she was 10. Lola came back to Japan when she was 13 years old. Shes overweight and she is only 5'2 and has naturally curly light brown hair. She is Sumire's page turner for when she plays the came to the school since her 10th grade year, her Alice is the Hippie Alice she make everything colorful and makes the people and the word in peace.

"I think that is an awesome idea", said Junji Chiyosae. He is a 10th grader from Seto, Japan. He is 5'3 he was raised by a single mother because his father married other women and had a total of 10 kids. Junji is child number 8 in his mixed up family. He came to the school since his 7th grade year. His Alice is the Dream Alice, and Giant Alice(temporary). His Dream Alice is use to make people's wishes come true and his Giant Alice is used to make himself more taller he used it only one time and never used it again. Two years ago he used it to make himself from going from 4'9 to 29 feet tall and he almost destroyed the school. "We should tell that to the girls so they won't have to get angry at each other", said the other boys and girls in the choir.

**Outside at the porch...**

"I'm nervous are you Romi", said Tomoko. "Never in my life I will ever be nervous about a solo", said Hiromi. Both the girls had a nice chat with each other out in the porch. After 10 minutes of waiting Hiromi and Tomoko said something nice to each other. "Best of luck", said both of the singers and they gave each other a hand shake. Then Junchi Edogawa come outside and saw the girls are getting along greatly. Junchi said kindly, "It's time to go back inside for you results ladies".

Junchi Edogawa is in the 10th grade he is from the same prefecture as Junji but they both live in different cities. Junchi lives in the city of Toyota. His Alice is the Stretching Alice, he can stretch his entire body just like Luffy in One Piece. He is 5'9 and he is cute its just that he acts little immature for his age and some teachers get fed up with at times.

The girls came back to the classroom and said, "The class and I made this choice by decision not by vote so we decided that both of you will have a duet together on Friday's service". "REALLY?", both Hiromi and Tomoko said looking at Mr. Chikasuye in a confused way. "It was not my idea", Mr. Chikasuye said. "It was my idea to have you both do a duet together", Sumire said while propping up her head with both of her hands on the piano.

"Sumire-san thank you it will be a pleasure to do a duet with Hiromi", said Tomoko. "Perfect plan", said Hiromi. The two girls give each other high fives and said, "Let get this show started". The class started to singing and 25 minutes later Mr. Chikasuye dismissed the class 15 minutes early before lunch started. He said in his thoughts,"_Oh my the kids are growing up so fast and I hope they make good choices and challenge hard obstacles in their teen lives_."

**Natsume and "_his"_ Weight Training Class...**

During his class Natsume asked a question, " Mr Junpei can I ask you for some advice after class today?" "Yes I will if it's something stupid than no", said. "No it's not something stupid", Natsume said while he is sweating all over his hot body. "Alright", said Mr. Junpei. "Why would you think that I would ask a stupid question", said Natsume. "Mr. Hyuuga, look at some of classmates and do see how Ozai asks me a stupid question every single day and how it drives me crazy?", said Mr. Junpei. "I see how he is 24/7", said Natsume. "NOW GO BACK TO THE LIFT ROOM AND INSTEAD OF LIFTING 20 POUND DUMBBELLS LETS SEE IF YOU CAN LIFT 30 POUND DUMBBELLS.

Natsume ran into the lift as fast as he can so Mr. Junpei won't have to make him do stairs. So he brought out his iPod and his Beats and played "California Rock" by Jin Akanishi. Instead of lift 30 pound dumbbells 5 times him lifted them 10 times and Mr. Junpei was impressed and saw him not only doing 5 but doing 10 lifts. After the boys lifted weights Mr. Junpei said,"BOYS GO HURRY UP TAKE A QUICK SHOWER AND CHANGE QUICKLY BECAUSE I WANT TO TELL YOU ALL SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT."

"I am proud of you all for not give up today even though you all complained for the first day, but I have an important announcement to make", said . "That we get to let the gals come to our class for a day and flirt with them man", said Ozai. The class started laughing at his joke. "NO MR. TANAZAKI WE ARE NOT LETTING WOMEN IN OUR CLASS, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?", Mr. Junpei said angrily.

"We are all gonna sing at Friday's service, we are also singing with the Girls Weight Class, Girls P.E., and Boys P.E." "I don't which song to sing but I'll try to look for one tonight, so don't you worry." "When are we gonna practice cause we are all busy after school.", said Natsume. "We will all meet with the other P.E. and Weight Training classes at 6:30 tonight," said Mr. Junpei with a positive attitude.

"Class you are dismissed 10 minutes early." Natsume up to and asked him, "Mr. Junpei I need some advice for something that I can't get off my chest and I just want to let it go." "Is it about that Sakura girl that you are in a relationship with?", Mr. Junpei asked. "Yep", Natsume said with his head looking up Mikan's art class. "Don't get in a rush to get married to soon ,"said Mr. Junpei. "I'M NOT IN A RUSH TO MARRY HER I JUST TO ESCAPE FROM THIS PLACE WITH HER," said Natsume while his face was blushing pinkish-reddish while his face expression with a sweat drop on his face(manga icongraphy).

"Mr. Hyuuga you remind me of someone who wanted to grow up and leave this place," said Mr. Jumpei. "Who do I remind you of?",Natsume asked in curiosity. Mr. Junpei said,"Myself when I was in 9th with Mrs. Junpei and I proposed to her and she said she wanted to get married when we finish college so that it will give us enough time to enjoy our youth lives with our friends and with each other so we got married after college and we returned to the Academy and teach you all P.E., Weight Training, and Health."

"Maybe your right Mr. J maybe she wants to have fun with her youth with her friends and herself," Natsume said to Mr. Junpei. "Thank You sir for the advice." "No problem Mr. Hyuuga",said and put his hand on Natsume's shoulder and smiled at him. Natsume left building and sat outside on the steps waiting for Mikan's class to end. Mr. Junpei said in his thoughts,"_I want the kids to enjoy their and not miss out on all the fun by growing up too fast._"

**Mikan's Art Class...**

Mikan was drawing a picture of the Sakura Tree with her, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire, and Yuu on sitting laying on the tree with smiles on their faces. Mrs. Bandai said, Ms. Sakura that is a very beautiful drawing and I want you to see after class today."

"Am I in trouble Mrs. Bandai," Mikan said while being concerned. After art class was over Mrs. Bandai asked Mikan if she wanted to show the daycare and elementary students her art work that she has done from when she first came to Alice Academy (she came during her 4th grade year). She said,"Yes it will be a pleasure to show my artwork to the kids," Mikan said with excitement.

"It will be this Saturday morning at 10 I hope you will enjoy yourself and enjoy being with the kids," said Mrs. Bandai. "Thank you so much Mrs. Bandai," Mikan said and give Mrs. Bandai a hug and storming off class with excitement. Mrs. Bandai said in her thoughts, "_She reminds me of my niece who is outgoing and loving at the same time to her friends and her loved ones I wish some students would look up the bright side._"

**THE END!**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

GuestJVCast:Meisa Kuroki(HS) Mai Kuarki(ToC) Tetsuya Komuro(TadC) Megumi Ogata(JC) Tetsuya Kakihara(JE) Miori Takimoto(LD) Shin-ichiro Miki(OT) Hideaki Anno(JJ) Karina(ZO) Akiko Hiramatsu(EB)

GuestEVCast: Selena Gomez(HS) Charice(ToC) Matthew Morrison(TadC) Tyerl Jackson Williams(JC) Austin Mahone(JE) Victoria Justice(LD) Dayo Okeniyi(OT) Shia LaBeouf(JJ) Maiara Walsh(ZO) Leigh-Allyn Baker(EB)

Opening Theme: Bonds MAY'S

Ending Theme: Takaramono (たからもの) Aya Hirano


	7. 2nd Lunch and 4th Class

**2nd Lunch and 4th class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mikan ran so fast to meet up with Natsume and it only took her 40 seconds for her to run. She was standing right behind him trying to scare him by grabbing a hold of his collar and laying him down but instead Natsume grabbed a hold of her hand. He started to stand up and grab her legs and unexpectedly started to carry her on their way to lunch. Mikan said in her thoughts, "_I'm surprised that he carried me for the first time and he has REALLY GROWN UP a lot_."

On their way to lunch Natsume suspiciously asked Mikan a question, "Polka, do you wanna play a game with me during lunch?" Mikan angrily replied, "Alright what is this plan of yours gonna be like?" "This plan will take you out of this world," said Natsume out loud and proud. "They stopped at the Sakura Tree and sat down on the grass and started to flirt with each other.

Natsume whispered in Mikan's ear and said," _My beautiful beautiful __Tenshi(Angel in Japanese)I'm sorry for what happened earlier today now I understand that you just want to enjoy your youth and not have any difficult challenges to face so young." _"It's cool and you are right I just want to have fun with my teenage years and want to see what comes in store in life," Mikan said while Natsume glazed into her gorgeous hazel eyes.

Mikan started holding Natsume's holding and playing with his fingers saying," You are my hero and I hope we can protect each other from people who try to hurt our friends, families, and our relationship." "_I hope so too Mikan_," Natsume whispered in Mikan's ear while playing with her long straight hair. After the couple had their conversation they went to go to lunch. On their way to lunch Sumire, Hiromi, Ozai, and Angus caught up with them and they started talking about random stuff on their way to the dining hall.

**4th Class...**

Yuu, Hotaru, Mana, and Ruka went to their next classes which was U.S. History a 11th grade class for Yuu, Biology a 10th grade class for Hotaru, Health for Mana, and Physical Science for Ruka. All of them were walking together from lunch and every time Hotaru and Yuu try to say something to both Mana and Ruka they don't listen to them and what they have to say to them. When the bell rang they went to their different classes.

Yuu had , he is really strict he was a student at the Academy and was a graduate of the class of 1986. He knew Mikan and Natsume's parents. He graduated in the same class with Jay and Angus's mother. After he finished school Mr. Takaki Pancho went to college and partied hard and was an alcoholic until he got out of college and he got married to his first wife and then 2 years later they divorced because he wanted to join the military.

After 5 years of being in the military he met his second and current wife the lovely Mrs. Kiyoko Pancho who was also a student at the academy who graduated in 1991 and currently is the Biology teacher. Her parents Mr. and Mrs. Kayano who currently work at the school. Mr. Kayano is a Algebra 3 teacher and Mrs. Kayano works at the main office for letters. In 1994 they got married and then 3 years later they had twin boys named Taiga and Tetsuyo Pancho. Then 4 years later they had their 3 child named Tenri Pancho. 2 years later they had a girl named Tokie Pancho.

After 4 of their children were born the Pancho family moved to America in 2004 and lived in Florida for 6 years. They returned to Japan in 2010 got a phone call from the HSP if Mr. Pancho wanted to work at the Academy and he accepted the job to be a History teacher for the school and the HSP called and asked Mrs. Pancho wanted to work at the Academy to she said yes because the Academy brings back so many childhood memories back and she is currently the Biology teacher for the school.

"Good Morning Class," said Mr. Pancho. "It's the afternoon sir," the class replied back. "SAY GOOD MORNING YOUR ELDERS YOU LITTLE UHHHHHHH," Mr. Pancho yelled at class. "Good Morning Mr. Pancho," the class said in an unhappy way. "Today I'm going to read the half of Matthew chapter 5 and then we are going to watch a movie about the Civil War," said Mr. Pancho.

While that was happening Hotaru went inside Mrs. Pancho's Biology class Mrs. Pancho said, "Hotaru are you sure your class?" "At the other school that I attended made 9th graders take Biology for 2 weeks before school started and made it their class for when school started," Hotaru replied back. "Wow I'm surpised that I have a 9th grader taking a 10th grade class I bet your other school was really strict," said Mrs. Pancho. "If you are in this class let me see your schedule." After Mrs. Pancho asked Hotaru for her schedule she gave her the schedule to her classes and then let her in the class.

As she entered the class the students were fun to be around and the people who were in her class were Fumiyo Bai a girl who is only in 10th. Fumiyo came to the school at the same day as Junji Chiyosae back in 7th grade. She is only 15 and half years old she is only 5'1 and a half. She almost looks like Hiromi. But she is fully Japanese and Hiromi is only 1/4 Panamanian and 3/4 Japanese. She is pretty has black hair like Hiromi, blue eyes her Hiromi but she has contacts that make her eyes blue( her original eye color is goldish-brown). Fumiyo has blue highlights at the bottom of her hair so does Hiromi. Fumiyo has curly shortish of longish hair and Hiromi has long straight hair. Her Alice is the Emotion Alice to understand people's feelings and pain. When Hotaru first met Fumiyo she said,"You look like Hiromi Shimabukuro." "Who in hell are you talking about," said replied, "Hiromi Shimabukuro she came during your 8th grade year remember?" "Still doesn't ring the bell," said Fumiyo.

"Now class lets begin our lesson,"said Mrs. Pancho. "Oh yeah if anyone talks in class I will make you run 5 times around the Northern Woods do you all understand?" "Yes Mrs. Pancho," said the entire class.

In Mana's health class Mana had, Mr. Misaki has been teaching Health Class for 10 years he was also a student at the school and Mana always pays attention in all of her classes including health because she wants to be aware the about the facts that the teachers tell them about the bad stuff in class and makes sure the future she won't do those stuff. After Mana introduced herself to the class Mr. Misaki asked her if she liked the school so far. Mana said, "It's alright so far." Then he said, "Ok class lets begin our session."

Later on in Mr. Nodacchi's Physical Science class as soon as Ruka walked into the class he was so scared because he was in a class with 10th, 11th, and 12th students who are really really bad. He was the only 9th grader in the 4th period class. Ruka said in his thoughs, _"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE IN THE SAME CLASS WITH EKO WATASHI 12TH GRADE GIRL, REN HAIKU 11TH GRADE BOY, SATOSHI JUNNO 10TH GRADE BOY, AND ANYA PINKO 12TH GRADE GIRL HOW WORSE CAN THIS GETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"_ Mr. Nodacchi understands how Ruka feels about being in a class with trouble making high schools who also give Noda a hard time. Noda said,"Ok class lets begin our lesson with" he got interrupted by Anya who was playing with her iPod and he took it away from her and gave a detention. Anya said, "Hey, What was that for?" "For be rude by playing with your iPod in my classroom.

**THE END!**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

GuestJVCast:Takehito Koyasu(TakakiP) SakikoTamagawa(KP) Shinpei Takagi(TaigaP) Manpei Takagi(TetsuyoP) Ayaka Saito(TenriP) Ai Nonaka(TokieP) Yui Ishikawa(FB) Takahiro Sakurai(Misaki) Ai Shimizu(MO) Mamoru Miyano(Noda) Harumi Sakurai(EW) Minoru Shiraishi(RH) Yūki Kaji(SJ) Yūko Kaida(AP)

GuestEVCast: Steve Wilkos(TakakiP) Maeve Quinlan(KP) Dylan Sprouse(TaigaP) Cole Sprouse(TetsuyoP) Ryan Ochoa(TenriP) Allisyn Ashley Arm (TokieP) Nathalia Ramos(FB) Jim Parsons(Misaki) Demi Lovato(MO) Eric Allan Kramer(Noda) Sierra Aylina Mcclain (EW) Lucas Daniel Till(RH) Ricky Ullman(SJ) Devon Aoki(AP)

Opening Theme: Bonds MAY'S

Ending Theme: Takaramono (たからもの) Aya Hirano


	8. Awkward Afternoon

**Lunchtime Craziness~~~~~~~~~**

During lunch Mikan and Natsume sat next to each other and it was only the 2 of the sitting together without their friends messing up their alone time. "Natsume what's the game you were telling me about," said Mikan while holding and playing with his hands.

Natsume brought out the game. "Tada here's the game," said Natsume. "Pockey Game," said Mikan while she blushed pinkish red with excitement. Then they started chewing of the pockey stick while that was happening Jay Kamihira saw both Mikan and Natsume play their "game" Jay had smooth jealous look and he thought to himself, _"I wish she can play the pockey game with me instead of that Hyuuga boy." _

While Mikan was chewing on the stick and Jay was staring at her and had a smirk on his face. Zoya was walking into the dining hall and saw Mikan and Natsume playing their sexy game, she got jealous of them playing their game.

Zoya has a crush on Natsume and is jealous of Mikan because Mikan is Natsume's fiancee. During their game Natsume was chewing on the stick and tried to best the last one let go of the stick but Mikan won the game and they measured the small piece from the stick that they chewed on and their was 2 inches of it left it was close to a kiss. Natsume glance at the piece and said,"What do you what to do with the piece Polka?"

She whispered in his ear in a flirtatious way,_"We can play a little more and winner has to give someone a very nice gift"_ _"Bring It," _Natsume replied.

Zoya faced turned red in anger and said in her thoughts,_"Why does she have the hot, sexy, and handsome Natsume Hyuuga?" _Once the game was over Mikan won again Natsume had to buy a gift for Mikan and he wanted to make it a surprise for her. "I know I have to give you a gift and I need your sexy lips to clash with mine."

Mikan pulled his coat and kissed him with passion for only 30 seconds until Zoya interrupted their kiss. "Hello my name is Zoya Ogawa and it's nice to meet _you_ ," Zoya said suspiciously and hold out her hand to Natsume and he smacked her hand away.

"Damn blondie whats you deal," Natsume said with a stubborn attitude. "Natsume be nice," Mikan said. Natsume shook her hand and Zoya kept shaking it for 5 minutes and Natsume told her to let go and she did as he commanded. Zoya shook Mikan's and squeezed it and Mikan said,"Zoya I think your squeezing my hand." "Sorry Miss. Sakura." "Its nice meeting you Zoya," the love couple said. "Same here." Zoya stomped her feet back to her table stable the table with her knife saying,

"That Goody Goody Bitch why does she have to act like she's ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," said ,Zoya. Mikan and Natsume went back to making out and Angus, Sumire, Hiromi, and Ozai saw them and Ozai said, "Don't go for da tongue man." "Ozai thats nasty god estúpido," said Hiromi. "Look mates we should leave them alone and let them have their _alone_ time together." "Well thats true Angus," said Sumire.

After Zoya sat down Jay walked up to Mikan and Natsume's table he grabbed a chair and said, "Hey my name is Jay what's yours?" "Mikan is my name." Jay kissed Mikan's hand and Natsume said with jealousy, Yo Jay, jack whatever you are do ya have somewhere to be?" "On Earth of course," Jay said. Mikan and Natsume left the table and had an argument after their argument they went back to the table and had a chat with Jay. Hiromi while staring at Jay said, "Damn lucky Mikan getting all them boys."

**After Lunch/4th Class...**

After lunch and 4th period every student went to their 5th class. Mikan her friends went to their Algebra class. Their teacher is Mrs. Kiku Sotomura she is 28 and also she is Jinno's youngest daughter. She loves math a lot just like her father. She is a married women. Her husband is Mr. Chesuta Sotomura he is only 32. He and Mrs. Sotomura were high school sweethearts and they have 2 boys Kaisei(11) and Chuugo(newborn baby). When Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire, and Yuu walked into her class and here was Mr. Pancho subbing for for this week because she has to take care of her newborn baby.

Yuu said in his thoughts,"_Why_ _do I have to get that Pancho guy again he is such an ass and I have him for 2 class on the first week back." _"Class as you can see, is off for only this week because she has to take care of her newborn son she also give me a list of assignments that you have to do."

After he gave the class the 5 assignments Hotaru and Ruka both had trouble on the same problem and asked , "What is the answer to number 5?" He yelled, "ASK YOUR CLASSMATES OR FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELVES AND DON'T DISTURB ME AND MY QUITE TIME GOD NOW SIT DOWN." After he yelled at them the students did their work without asking and each other for help on the assignments.

After they were all done they just did whatever for the next 10 minutes of class and they all talked about how the first day of 9th grade went and after that the bell rang and they all headed off to English 1 together. Mr. Pancho said in his thoughts, _"My god teens of our generation asking for help what happens after they finish school, they need to learn the hard decisions by themselves and it starts now."_

**THE END!**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

GuestJVCast: Karina(ZO) Tetsuji Tamayama(JK) Shin-ichiro Miki(OT) Meisa Kuroki(HS) Matsuda Shota (AK) Takehito Koyasu(TakakiP)

GuestEVCast: Maiara Walsh(ZO) Brenton Thwaites(JK) Dayo Okeniyi(OT) Selena Gomez(HS) Angus McLaren(AK) Steve Wilkos(TakakiP)

Opening Theme: Bonds MAY'S

Ending Theme: Takaramono (たからもの) Aya Hirano


	9. First Day of School Arc Done

**English 1~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After Mikan and her friends arrived to the English 1 class the saw 7 kids in that class there was Hiromi, Ozai, Angus, Mana, Choki, Taichi, and Nova in that class. English 1 is a 9th grade class even though they are in Junior High they still have to take it before they enter 10th next year and it helps them develop the English Language early.

Nova is in English 1 because at her old school she skipped her least favorite class for the 1st semester of her 9th grade year until her parents sent her to the school to the Academy and she took it for her 2nd semester of her 9th grade year. The school recommend for her to take summer school class to make up her first semester for English 1 but Nova flunked the class. She has to take the class again for semester 1 of the school year.

The teacher for English 1 is Mrs. Yamada is their teacher for English 1 she has been teaching English for 8 years now. After she entered the classroom she brought in Ren Haiku she brought out a discipline report about him wearing a Falcons coat. " why are you doing this I mean it does not have any bad words in it." "Young man you know the rules to our dress code no wearing stuff that has bad words in it." "It only says Falcons not a bad word." After wrote the discipline report on Ren she sent him outside waiting for someone to escort him to the office. "Ruka please escort to the office." "Yes Mrs. Yamada." She gave him the D.R. and he went with Ren to the office.

"I can't stand her why is such a pain to deal with," said Ren. "You had a point about the Falcons coat it didn't have bad words on it and plus she hates that American team." "ARE YOU KIDDING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," Ren yelled. "You're being too loud and you don't to get in more trouble for that do you," Ruka said while trying to calm Ren down. Ren is in the office and the HSP said, "I will let you go back to class and I will have a talk with Mrs. Yamada." Rei went back to his government class and Ruka went back to his English 1 class.

After that problem handed out the kids 3 assignments about poetry and they were done quickly so for the entire class period she let talk, play games, or whatever. Angus was so socialized with everyone and Mana asked him, "Angus how come you came to the Academy?" "Why ask mate?" "You seem like you love it here and you are very socialized with everyone." Angus said," Oh My God how am I going to explain this?"

The class was staring at him for 5 minutes and he broke out of his shell and said, "The main reason why I got sent here with my brother Jay is because we both partied to much but my know I party harder than Jay does mates." "Some teens party and get crazy its a normal in our society these days," said Hotaru. "Thats true mate but I have 200 packs of drugs that I smoke everyday, 150 glasses of champagne, tequila, tanqueray, and beer at my cribs in Australia, South Korea, New Zealand, South Africa, and Japan."

Angus didn't want them to know that he also has the drugs and alcohol in his room at the because the school authorities will kick him out of the school and his parent will punish him badly even the school authorities will take away the drugs and alcohol from him. "I have party my house every weekend and its always I who always plans the parties. But he always gets more attention than I do mates," said Angus. "How can Jay get more attention in the parties than you do man," said Ozai. "He is really handsome plus he gets more gals than I do mates."

"The reason I party more harder than Jay is because one time I had a party without Jay at my place in Australia and after that I went to live with a friend I missed out on school for 2 months and for those 2 months all we did was party all day and all night drinking, sex, games, and my favorite part is when the gals go skinny dipping in the pool mates." Nova's jaw dropped in after hearing Angus's story of why he came to the Academy. The class started to gasp about Angus's story of why he came to the Academy. "Are you for real," said Nova. "Yeah all of it is true go ask my brother mates if you don't believe me,"said Angus.

"Hiromi why did you get sent here mate?""I came to the Academy when I was 5 years old because my parents thought I have an Alice inside and they were right about me and I came because of my behavior as well I left the Academy in 3rd grade year and went to Mexico to stay with my grandfather."

Now I remember you from kindergarten and we played the instruments a lot together until you left the Academy," said Sumire. "Oh yeah I that remember too and then when I entered 7th grade I got into fights people called me " Luchando" it means Ms. Fighting Queen in Spanish."

"After I got suspended 4 times my grandfather sent me back to Japan to live with my mom older and half-sister, my older brother is 26 and is married and has a 5 year old daughter named Kya. My mom and my dad divorced when I was 3 and then during the summer after my 7th grade year we moved to a small village town so we can escape the bad influences of city life, one summer night there was a festival I got into a fight and Natsume's father took me to his place and my mother was looking for me everywhere and after she found me the 2 adults fell in love and 6 months later they got married and then the next month the sent me back to the school and I met my new stepbrother he is still a pain as of today still and I'm still finding that other Alice that I've been looking for,"said Hiromi.

"OH... MY...GOD... you are so hot,"said Choki and Taichi. Hiromi was about to beat the crap out of Choki. After that Choki, Mana, and Ozai told the class about their story then the bell rang all 14 students started to run with happiness that school is over. Mrs. Yamada said in her thoughts,"_ These kids are unique even though they have some legal issues with themselves but I hope they can survive their teenage years."_

**THE END! FINISHED WITH THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL ARC!**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

GuestJVCast:Miho Yamada(SY) Minoru Shiraishi(RH) Ai Shimizu(MO) Matsuda Shota (AK) Shin-ichiro Miki(OT) Masumi Asano(NW) Meisa Kuroki(HS) Sōichirō Hoshi(CK) Kenn (TaichiT)

GuestEVCast: Brittany Daniel(SY) Lucas Daniel Till(RH) Demi Lovato(MO) Angus Mclaren(AK) Dayo Okeniyi(OT) Logan Browning(NW) Selena Gomez(HS) Jerry Trainor(CK) Doc Shaw(TaichiT)

Opening Theme: Bonds MAY'S

Ending Theme: Takaramono (たからもの) Aya Hirano


	10. The Drama Begins Here

**September 3-6, 2013~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Main Plot…**

After school the next day Natsume had his surprise figured out he went to the school's store and saw a beautiful _Gemvara platinum Isabella ring with ruby and diamonds, only cost_ ¥ 525,018 (5,149 dollars in US money). Natsume thought to himself,_ "Oh crap who the hell am I gonna get that money from?" _ He figured out who to talk to for some yen.

He went to the HSP's office and had a manly conversation with him and asked him if he can get ¥ 525,018 spat his drink of tea and said, "Is the serious or a joke young man?" "This is for real." "Why do need that much money for?" "I want to buy an engagement ring for Mikan." "Well I will help you out somehow and I promise I won't tell Mikan about your surprise." "Thank You sir, Natsume said with excitement. "You need to get a job at the school and I will give you ¥ 100,000 but the rest you have to work at the school's daycare every weekend from 8am to 3pm." "Why the daycare?" "Do you want the yen or not?" "Fine, I'll take the job at the daycare." "Come this Saturday Morning do you hear me?" "Yes sir and I won't let you and Mikan down."

After the conversation Natsume bow down and shook the HSP's hand and went to talk to Ruka and Yuu and said, "I hope he is on his best behavior and does well on the job." At 6:30pm He had rehearsals with the other P.E. class and after 30 minutes of singing Mr. Junpei announced that the performance got cancelled because of Hiromi and Tomoko had to do their duet and asked if Tomoko and Hiromi can sing in chapel. And Mr. Junpei asked 2 days later after Mr. Chikasuye asked him. The boys and girls were so happy to not do the performance on Friday.

After that Natsume went on another mission while Mikan was working on her art project with the typing part of it on her laptop and had her beats and listened to "Only One" by BoA while doing her project. Mikan said, "I wish he came back already I'm starting to get worried." Mikan was done with her project and went to go changes her clothes she wore a cute long-sleeved cotton pajamas suit and went on her bed and stared at the window waiting for Natsume to come back from his hard mission. After waiting for 2 hours Mikan fell asleep. 2 hours later Mikan woke up by hearing a loud bang on her window and saw Natsume lying down on her bedroom door coughing out blood having cuts on his arm and Mikan stared at him in almost had tears in her eyes Mikan got Natsume on her bed. 30 minutes later Natsume woke up and the first thing he saw was Mikan healing his injuries. "Mikan." Natsume said in a weak voice. "Yes" "I'm sorry for hurting like this I wish that Persona will let me a have break from this missions it's getting exhausting now these days." "I wish I can give a break too it's not good for body and your Alice." "True and can I stay with for the night, polka?" "Yeah I always let you stay in my when you're hurt and why ask?" After Mikan said that Natsume started to blushed pinkish reddish a little. "I do do don't know?" After that Mikan gave him a good night kiss on the lips and whispered in his ear saying,"Goodnight I love you Natsume." Natsume kiss Mikan on the lips too and says, "Goodnight Mikan I love you so much." Both of them slept in a cliffhangers position(When one partner suddenly retreats to the far side of the bed, the other should ascertain what's behind the sudden withdrawal rather than worry or fume about the "rejection". If he/she is going through a trying time, give him/her space - you'd want the same). Natsume said in his thoughts_ " Damn why am I think about you everyday and night?" "Is my hormones or I need love and passion from you Mikan?"_

**Sub Plot...**

The next day Sumire had issues with herself still lately she has been feel like she needs to lose weight because she felt like it since the summer she wanted to to get skinnier because she feels like she is fat because she has ate fast food and her family only brings home only fast food and doesn't cook. Sumire was waking up from her about her being prettier and skinnier(she has a normal weight for an average Japanese girl).She said, "I wish I can make my dream of losing weight into a reality." She got up and got ready for school as her fast as she can and she said in her thoughts, _"Should I start on the Chinese , Korean, or American diet?" _Sumire combed and her short mediumish length hair. She went to her 1st period class which was World Geography with Mrs. Mitsubishi and sat next to Wakako. Wakako said in her thoughts_"Why does she sit next to me if we don't talk anymore like we use to?"_ Even though they both sat next to each other the 2 formerish BFFs didn't talk as much as they did in primary school. Sumire started hanging out with Mikan and Hotaru in 6th grade and today. Wakako had her "own" people like Kuyou Osaki, Zoya Ogawa, Karai Rukia and Fusae Tsuguho. 3 of them started hanging out since middle of summer school and they are part of the journalism club. Sumire brought out her journal and wrote on her journal, _" I feel like should weigh myself every morning before I go to class start my day fresh with..." _She was halfway done writing in her journal until Mrs. Mitsubishi caught her and ask her politely, "Please put away you journal Ms. Shouda and bring out your notebook and start writing notes for class." "Yes mam." So she put a and brought out her World Geography notebook and wrote notes about North America.

**Third Plot...**

Hotaru is the student body president for the Middle School. Ruka is the vice president for the Middle School. Yuu is secretary for the Middle School. They having a tough time planning out the theme for the school's Fall Festival of the this school year. 3 of them had a meeting about the fall festival and it's theme and name for the school year. "I have a name for the fall festival it should be about fun and enjoying with your friends and I call it"Autumn Amazement", Yuu suggested. "No way dude, we want something that we brings us back together after summer vacation and we can a have a fun festival at the same time I call it, "Harvest Happiness," Ruka suggested. "Come on that name is very...very...very I have no idea what say but that is not a good idea, as student council president both are right about the fall festival it should be about have fun with are friends and getting to our roots again, said Hotaru. "What a minute roots back to see our friends again YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS." "I have a plan you guys" said, Hotaru scream with happiness. "Are going change your mind about my name for the festival, said Yuu. "No way I bet she will go with my fall festival name",said Ruka. "Why would your guys idea I have a name of my own and it's called "Back To Our Roots,"said Hotaru with excitement. "Not bad Hotaru," said Yuu. "Perfect Plan Hotaru,"said Ruka. "I glad you guys I liked my idea,"said Hotaru. Hotaru, Ruka, and Yuu put their hands together and said, "UHHHHHHH 1, 2,3 MNHRST Norikumiin ( _Norikumiin_ it means crew in Japanese language its called that because it is Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru Ruka,Sumire and Yuu's crew).On Friday in Convocation Tomoko and Hiromi sang "Same Boy" Clean Version (Girl Version of "Same Girl") sung by Tomoko and Hiromi on Friday's Convocation Service. They did good and got a stand ovation.

**THE END!**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

GuestJVCast:Sanma Akashiya(KY) Kikuko Inoue(AM) Oma Ichimura(WU)

GuesEVCast:David Deluise(KY) Christina Moore(AM) Ayla Kell (WU)

Opening Theme: Bonds MAY'S

Ending Theme: Takaramono (たからもの) Aya Hirano


	11. Lookin' Forward To The Weekend?

**Friday After School...**

Mikan, Hotaru, and Sumire where in the classroom and looked up to the window having their snacks out. They have their favorite Japanese candy and treats out. Every Friday have been doing this since 6th grade. The candy the had are Takoyaki-ya San, Japanese Pastel Candy, and Japanese Gum. 3 of the girls were laus on her ghing sometimes trading candy and always enjoying these breaks after school and also enjoying themselves and enjoy each other's company. They always talk about how their at school went.

Jay and his 2 friends were walking back to his room after having after school detention for not doing their government H.W. The girls were laughing, Jay's friends went back to their rooms and Jay saw the door was a little bit open and he heard laughing in the room and he said in his thoughts,_" Who are the people that are in the classroom at 3:50pm having a good time?"_ Jay peaked through the door and saw Mikan, the girl that he is in love with and her 2 friends. Mikan was chewing on her favorite Japanese Pastel Candy, Hotaru was chewing on her favorite Takoyaki-ya san, and Sumire was chewing on her favorite Japanese Gum.

Mikan said while laughing, "In 30 minutes time we'll be like Sumo wrestlers." Hotaru said while starting to giggle, "I going to hyper after this." Sumire just looked down to the ground. Mikan and Hotaru asked Sumire if she is alright and Sumire said, "I fine." "I just have my days you know." Sumire is her diet still but she has a shocking secret to it the will hurt herself and her friends. The girls continued with their Candymania until a noise from the door was heard by the girls and the started to stare at each other.

They were so scared "I'll go open the door," said Mikan being fearless. "Mikan are crazy what happens if someone tries to take us away," said Hotaru grabbing her hand. Sumire said, "Just let her die ." Mikan grabbed Hotaru arm to let go of her arm and opened the door and it was Jay.

"JAYYYYYY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE," the girls asked him with relief. "I was just on my way to going back to my room after having detention for forgetting to do my homework and I heard noises coming for the hallway." "We're sorry," the girls said it adorable while blushing a tiny bit with embarrassment. Jay said, "You girls are fine I'm the one who should be sorry for scaring you."

Jay patted Hotaru and Sumire's heads and tried kissed Mikan on her forehead but she ducked down. Hotaru and Sumire smiled and waved goodbye to Jay. While Mikan stares with a blank face and blushed pinkish reddish at Jay who blew her a kiss and was concerned about if he has a crush on her or not. "Mikan what is the blush about, said Hotaru. "I'm not sure but I have to go to my room," Mikan said as she was running to her room and wondered why she is caught in another love triangle but this time she is engaged to Natsume and she doesn't know about Jay why he tried to kissed her. She is deciding to go to his room tonight and get to know him a little more.

**Later On that same evening...**

It was 5:00pm, Zoya was on the school balcony thinking about how she and Natsume would be together. Natsume went up to the balcony his hiding place and he saw Zoya and said in his thoughts, _"What does Mana or Zoya which twin wants from me?" _Natsume called out, "Yo Ogawa." Zoya the 5'1 and half chocolate brown eyed bleached blonde hair with bangs half Russian half Japanese girl turned around and smirked at him.

She got up walked to him and she said in a smooth voice, "The name is Zoya Mr. Hyuuga." "Ok I see how it is ZOYA or should I say Russian Roulette," said Natsume in a smooth childish voice. Zoya started to blush a little and she said while trying to look deeply into his eyes, "As all the girls say you're a flirt well now I see proof." "As they say I'm a Flirt blondie." Are you trying to flirt with me ," Zoya said playfully. "I'm engaged lemon head," Natsume said very irritated way. "Sorry beautiful boy." "It's cool just don't joke about my love life Mikan again." "No Prob" "Zoya unbuttoned 4 buttons of her uniform and showing her 34C bra size. Natsume didn't care about her boobs he thinks they are fake like her personality. Zoya walked past Natsume and whispered in his ear saying, "Have nice evening Hyuuga Hunk." Natsume was blush pink and said, "Dang that is one Russian Roulette."

**Back to Mikan's Plot...**

At 7:30pm Natsume went to Mikan's room and told that he is going on another mission. She put on a hidden eyes face(manga iconography). Natsume gives her a hug and a kiss. He said, "I sorry for pissing you off this mission is not that long since it'd only 45 minutes since I'm force to go with someone. Mikan said, "Promise you'll come back in time?" "I promise." They gave each other one more kiss and hug before Natsume left for his mission. They said their goodbyes to each other and Mikan told Natsume to be careful and Natsume nodded his head and gave her a smirk opened her window and left.

Mikan sat on her bed and watched Natsume go. 15 minutes later she went to Jay's room and when she knocked on his door and Jay said,"Who the hell is it?" "It's Mikan what do you mean who the hell is it?" Jay opened the door he was wearing an a-shirt showing off sexy biceps and Mikan was blushing pinkish red and said stuttering, "C...Ca..Can I c...come in?" "Sure." "What do you need Mikan?" "Oh I don't need nothing I just want to talking to you and to know you more better," Mikan said while not trying to look at his teal eyes, and his hot biceps.

Two of them sat down and Jay brought drinks of lemonade and had a friendly conversation."Alright I bet you heard that I party with my younger brother Angus right?" "Yep." "Well I started partying at 12 then I stop at grade 9 because America is the land of the free so I did other activities like surf, study, and act(He also does bad things as his hobbies like to street fight just like Natsume and Hiromi and he rapes girls who he likes to flirt with girls he thinks that are pretty). "Wow thats nice someday I want travel the world and discover new things." "It's fun but tiring at time same time traveling on an airplane for hours and hours having people kick your seat and snoring is very annoying but the inflight has a lot of good entertainment and food if you are traveling international." "Mikan tell me about your life, parents, siblings, and whatever it is."

"My parents are dead, I live with my adopted grandfather and the HSP is my uncle and I'm an only child." "Lucky I wish I was an only child." "Really you think so?" "Yes." Both of them started to laugh and have fun knowing each other. It's 8:00pm and Mikan is on her way back from her room and Jay grabs her hand and says,"Mikan where are you going?" "To my room." "Why?" "Because I'm tired and I have stuff to do." Jay gave Mikan a kiss on her hands and tells her goodnight Mikan ask him a quick question. "Jay do you like me?" "As a friend yes but as girlfriend?" "It's cool you don't need to answer it anyways." "Good night Jay." Jay said in his thoughts,_"She is so pretty I wish I was with her but she is with that Hyuuga Boy of hers." _

**Mikan's bedroom...**

Mikan went to go change her clothes into her PJs and saw Natsume injured, Natsume is pretending that is ok but he is injured. Mikan can tell his difficulty with the pain. She didn't like it when he pretended that he was not hurt. Mikan said, "Natsume don't even pretend that you're fine." "I'm fine does it look like I have no scars on me?" "I can tell by the way your are walking." "DAMN GIRL DID YOUR HEAR M..." Natsume said while fainting. "Natsume." Mikan was in shock and carried him in her bed healing the scars on his legs. Mikan said in her thoughts sadly,_ "I was Persona can stop hurting like him this I want to him and I live happily together." _ Natsume woke up at 8:35pm and said, "Mikan sorry for yelling at you." "It's cool you didn't want to hurt I understand now." They both gave each other a good night kiss after their argument. They slept in the same old position like the last episode.

**Sumire's bedroom...**

Sumire is in the bathroom making herself purge out the candy she ate today and said whispered to herself after purging, "I think this is going to be the best idea ever and Koko and the other students are going to see the beautiful new Sumire." Yuu and Ruka were in her room studying with her for the English 1 test that is in 2 weeks and heard Sumire's purge and they asked, "Sumire are you okay?" She said, yeah I''m good it's the heat probably." After that the 2 boys left and hope that she gets better. Sumire started to think about what she did. She said in her thoughts,_"God, help with this weight loss I want to feel good and work hard."_

**THE END!**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

GuestJVCast:Tetsuji Tamayama(JK) Karina(ZO)

GuestEVCast: Brenton Thwaites(JK) Maiara Walsh(ZO)

Opening Theme: Bonds MAY'S

Ending Theme: Takaramono (たからもの) Aya Hirano


	12. Hungry Habits

**Fall Festival Meeting September 9, 2013...**

Hotaru, Ruka and Yuu had another meeting with the other student council team about the Fall Festival. "Ladies and Gentleman my 2 sidekicks and I have discussed about the Fall Festival theme and the name." "Is it a good name," said Anna. "Yes and I call this Back To Our Roots,"said Hotaru. "We the decorations man we can't no festival without decorations man," said Ozai. "Well we are going to plan that out sometime this week," said Ruka. "We need the food as well," said Chigusae. "We have get a lot of money to get all that equipment for the fall festival," said Sako while did sign language. "We will discuss that is private after the meeting is over," said Yuu. "Wait I have an idea," said JoJo Chikasuye.

He is the son of Mrs. Chikasuye and younger brother of Tomoko Chikasuye. He is his 5'6 he wears glasses like dad. He is in Cross Country, Swim Team, and Track & Field. He is in Drama. "What is it," said Anna. "How about we have a fundraiser." "A fundraiser is a good idea but what are we going to do,"said Hotaru. "We can a auction to raise money to get all the supplies for the Fall Festival," said JoJo. "Great idea man,"said Ozai. "Yes we should do a auction to raise more money for the festival this is going to be sweet,"said the Pancho twins. "THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST FALL FESTIVAL EVER,"said Hotaru. All the 32 students in student council cheered and the meeting was great.

After the meeting Yuu and Anna did their lovey dovey thing after the meetings when everyone leaves. "I always enjoy being with you,"said Anna kissing you on the cheek. "Me too,"Yuu replied. "I have to ask you this Anna." "What is it you know you can ask me anything anytime." "Is Sumire ok?" "Why are you talking about her again it has been 3 days gosh and you need to focus on you and I linchou." "I'm sorry I was just worried about her and how she has been acting towards us has been..." Rude I know but she can handle her own problems she's a grown girl." After their talk Anna kissed Yuu and he said in his thoughts,_" Is Anna jealous Sumire or something like that?"_

**Sumire's Secret...**

Sumire hasn't eaten anything in 3 days and she has been feeling dizzy in her classes and teachers have been concerned about her and why she is not paying attention in class. On his way to science class Yuu is walking and holding his girlfriend Anna's hand they started to talked about the fundraiser and how fun it is until Yuu brought up Sumire which got Anna a little angry.

"You have been talking about Sumire for the past 3 days and why can't you let her be?" "Whats wrong for caring for a friend?" "Plus are you jealous?" "NO NO NO, I'm sorry for acting like bitch I was just." "Overdramatic?" "Yeah you can say say that." After that dramatic scene in the hallway both of them were about to walk to Science class until Sumire was running and she felt dizzy and fainted and everyone saw in the hallway including her 5 friends Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and Yuu who ran and tried to wake her up so did .

"Sumire, Sumire, Sumire,"said Narumi, Kiku and her friends. Once Sumire woke up she saw her friends and teacher helped her get back on her feet. Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka went to their next classes while Yuu was with Narumi , Mrs. Sotomura and Sumire. "Sumire are you ok,"Narumi asked. "Yes I'm fine,"said Sumire trying to hold her balance. "Sumire is it lack of sleep,"Yuu asked. "No." "Sumire what did you eat," asked Kiku. "Food," said Sumire. "What type of food?" Sumire did not answer the question. "It's ok Sumire you can talk to us anytime," said both Narumi and Kiku.

"Why would I ask the women who had a baby at 17 and the man who smoked at 15 for my personal problems,"said Sumire walking off to her next class. Yuu walked with her to Mr. Nodacchi's class to make sure that she is alright after she fainted. "We tried," said Kiku. "We need to know what is going on with her and she doesn't even pay attention in her class anymore and the school year just started," said Narumi.

**After the fainting...**

5 hours after the fainting Yuu texted Mikan and Hotaru on his iPhone 4. His case cover has the Japanese flag on it. He texted, _"Mikan and Hotaru please meet me the library at 4:30pm to talk about__ Sumire._"  After his text message the girls came to the library and Yuu wanted to know why is Sumire acting like this? The girls didn't know why either.

Hiromi and Mana were on their way from their after having detention with for fooling around in class. They heard Mikan, Hotaru and Yuu discussing Sumire's situation and they asked if they wanted to help them too. "Why do you want to help out Sumire," said Mikan. "Whats wrong with helping out your fellow classmates with their issues," Hiromi replied. "Thank you for your help but we don't need your help we knew Sumire longer and know how she is,"said Hotaru. "If you can't figure it out why not let us help your out and get it over with,"Mana said. "FINE," said the 3 of them to Mana and Hiromi. After that it was 4:57pm and they left the library and went back to their own rooms.

**Sub Plot...**

Natsume is at the daycare work with the preschoolers and he didn't like it he said in his thoughts, _"I wish little kids can stop and think before crying, whining, and making messes." _After the kids were done playing it was time for them to go back to their parents and one little boy said,"Natsume here is a picture of you and the preschool class that drew." "Thank you Shin,"said Natsume in a sad voice. "Whats wrong sir do you like it?" "I do its just that I have been thinking about the girl that I'm in love with from the art show on Saturday and I want to buy her a ring so we can get married." "Why can't you buy it for her." "It is a lot of money." "To buy a simple ring, I think you should pray and ask God for your troubles, said Shin. "I think you're right Shin I think I should pray about it and Thank you,"said Natsume with a smile on his face. "Your welcome ." "I have to get to my mommy goodbye,"said Shin while giving Natsume a hug and running to his mother.

After that Natsume went into the changing room to change from his uniform for work to his after school clothes and looked himself in the mirror and looked at himself and thought about how much he has grown up all. He look at his reflection in the mirror and pictured him when he was Shin's age and now he is in a place called puberty. Natsume said in his thoughts,_"Man, I have grown up from a kid to almost a man." _

Someone knocked on the door and it was Ruka. "Natsume hurry up." "I'm coming damn it." Later on they both went to the balcony and talked about how their day went. "So how did you enjoy the daycare so far?" "It's ok." "I know you love every minute being with the kids." "It was a pain on day one but until Mikan showed up with her artwork that Mrs. Bandai wanted her to show the kids loved it and after the show I asked her how to get the kids to behave and she told me to play with the kids it makes you feel like you're a kid again."

"You are a kid still you know right?" Yeah a kid to almost a man." "Thats true but you haven't even proposed to her yet," said Ruka while laughing. "Shut up, I only have ¥ 100,050 and the ring is only ¥ 525,018," said Natsume having a vein pop out while hit Ruka in the head and causing him a bump. "Hey that hurts A LOT." After that the 2 friends went back inside the building until they saw Zoya who was running to her after she was done doing her "job."

Zoya is a child prostitute she had sex with 40 men and 20 women who are her age until the age of 29. She did it since she was 9 and a half years old after her father raped her. She always got paid for the partner she sleeps with. Natsume and Ruka started running after her but she went to her room counting how much money she made from having sex with Koko. Koko said, "She is one tough blonde and Oh God if I tell this to Sumire she will kill my ass." "What did Zoya run away from us Natsume?" "I have got no clue Ruka." The boys were breathing hard after trying to chase Zoya down. Zoya was in her room checking off Koko's name on her list for the people she had sex with and she got pay ¥ 5096.84( $50 in American money) and she said viciously,"Who is next oh perfect it's Ozai Tanizaki annoying class clown boy."

**THE END!**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

GuestJVCast:Shin-ichiro Miki(OT) Kie Kitano(CT) Masakazu Morita(SH) Yōichi Masukawa(JC) Rie Kanda(AU) Akira Ishida(NA) Keiko Nemoto(KS) Meisa Kuroki(HS) Ai Shimizu(MO) Yuki Matsuoka(Shin) Karina(ZO) Junko Minagawa (Kokoroyomi)

GuestEVCast: Dayo Okeniyi(OT) Bella Thorne(CT) Darren Kagasoff (SH) David Archuleta(JC) Charlotte Arnold(AU) Josh Server(NA) Mila Kunis(KS) Selena Gomez(HS) Demi Lovato(MO) Rachel Lillis(Shin) Maiara Walsh(ZO) Adam Hicks(Koko)

Opening Theme: Bonds MAY'S

Ending Theme: Takaramono (たからもの) Aya Hirano


	13. I Can Work Hard the Hard Way

**Mikan and Natsume's Relationship...**

At the balcony Mikan has been wondering about Natsume and Jay so far. Natsume has been wondering about Mikan and Zoya. "Natsume did you want to work at the daycare in the first place, Mikan asked. Natsume said, "No,why?" "I just wondering because I know you don't want us don't want kids in our relationship." "True but I'm doing it for college."Plus I love kids and I hope you'll change your mind?" "Nope polka." ""Alright, but I want to know when I will get my gift?" "The gift I give it to when I'm ready,"said Natsume huskily putting his index finger on Mikan's chin to make her look into his eyes."I'll let you take your time with your gift my Cherub, said Mikan giving Natsume a peck on the cheek.

They both came downstairs and sat in the Sakura Tree flirt as usual until Jay bothered their alone time. "Lord have mercy, what's your deal,"said Natsume. "Nothing I come to stop by and say hello to Mikan after _our _night together,"said Jay touching Mikan's hair. Mikan smacked his hand and Jay walked off and said in his thoughts, _"She's into me probably." _"YOU SPENT THE NIGHT WITH HIM,"Natsume yelled. "I WAS TALKING TO HIM AND BEING A FRIEND TO HIM," Mikan yelled back. "I think he wants to more than friends with you," said Natsume.

Zoya was on her way to her next class and said, "Isn't the Hyuuga boy that we spent the evening together I hope you _enjoyed_ yourself." Zoya gave Natsume a wink and walked off. "WOW TELL ME THAT I'M THE MESSING UP OUR RELATIONSHIP," Mikan yelled. "IT WAS NOT LIKE WITH ZOYA AND I." "SAME FOR JAY AND I TOO." "I THINK YOU'RE JEALOUS OF ZOYA." "WHY IN THE HELL WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF A BITCHY ASS BLONDE CHICK WHO TAKES PEOPLE'S MONEY FOR NO REASON?" "MAYBE YOU'RE JEALOUS OF JAY BECAUSE HE HAS A LOT SCHOLARSHIPS FROM AMERICA AND HAS TRAVELED THE WORLD." "IF YOU WANT TO BE THAT MIKAN THEN FINE." "I THINK WE NEED A BREAK NATSUME,"said Mikan walking off to her next class and Natsume punched the grass yelling,"Damn it Damn it Damn it." Mikan and Natsume are still together it's just that they need to take a break from each other for a while.

**Zoya's Prostitute Life…**

"This is the perfect amount of money I made over the years and when I finish school I'll use the money to buy my own place in somewhere in Brazil or Norway," said Zoya having her money out showing it to everyone in class. "How did you get all that money from," asked Nonoko. "I asked my parents and told about my plans after I graduate."

Mana was running to class and she was about to be late (she and Zoya always walk together to their class). "Zoya why did you." Mana was not done with her sentence because she slipped into a banana peel until Ruka caught her from falling down. Mana and Ruka were blushing pinkish red and stuttered to each other."Are you ok M...M...Mana?" "Yeah I...I..I'm ok." "That is perfect now how about we continue with are day here shall we,"said Hotaru with a little jealousy. After that they went to sit down in their desk.

"Aw baby sis has a boyfriend,"said Zoya in a childish way. "He is not my boyfriend Zoya,"said Mana trying to stop blushing. "Ok suit yourself,"said Zoya. Zoya told everyone around her to go away so she can count how much yen she has made so far this year. This year she has made ¥ 18350.49($150 in American money). Hotaru was about to talk to Mana about her and Ruka until Mana grabbed Zoya's arm and said, "Zoya we need to talk in private." After they left the classroom Hotaru said in her thoughts,_"The twins must be planning something evil or something like that." _Ruka said in his thoughts,_"Sometime during lunch or after school I should ask Mana on a date." _

The twins went into the restroom to have a talk about Zoya's money that she has. "Mana what in the hell did you do that for?" "I did because I know how got all of that money from." "Look my prostitute life has nothing to do with you." "It does because I'm your twin sister and sisters always have to stick together whether or not it is not our business to know." "Ok even though you are my twin and you knew about since we were 11 years old doesn't your words can change me."

"I'm asking you." "Asking me to do what?" "Stop living you life this way it not only affect you Zoya but it will affect you future of living in Brazil or Norway." "I love what I'm doing and I don't need your help to make me a better person." "But its for your good Zoya." "Mana shut up already you're driving me nuts." "Fine I will tell Sumire that you had sex with her boyfriend." "Mana why tell her now I mean she has been acting weird lately and she will even acting more weirder than ever before and plus I will tell your boyfriend about your _"personal" _life." Zoya walked out of the bathroom and Mana was on ground in tears.

**After Class...**

Mana went to talk to Zoya again and Zoya didn't want to talk to her. "Zoya if you don't want to talk to me I instead of telling Sumire about what you did I can tell of what you are doing to the boys, girls, and some staff at this school." "Tell him Mana I'll tell you secret to the entire school." "Ok what is my secret then?" "I don't but I think I do I said I think Mana." "You have your blondness again right?" "Yep, but anyways I'll find a way to remember you secret and tell to the entire school it will make me the nicer twin than you Mana."

"Zoya I asking you nicely please give me the money." "Forget it the money is my business to deal with not yours." "I'm asking you again give me Koko's money please." "No." "Give the money now." After Mana asked Zoya 3 times give her back Koko's money Zoya smacked her sister to the ground in the face causing a bruise on her face. Zoya run with money. Yuu, Anna, Vinny, Nonoko, Ruka, Hotaru and Sumire saw Mana on the floor and saw the bruise on left cheek. Vinny said while acting like a fool,"Whoever hurt my sister will pay for this."

"SHUT UP VINNY," said the five 9th graders. "Mana are you okay,"asked all six of them. "Yeah I fine I just don't want to be bothered right now." She ran to her room crying on her bed saying in thoughts,_"God help Zoya to become a better person and not life her prostitute life."_ Mana looked at the photos of her, her older brother, Vinny and Zoya when they were younger. And she put the photos of Zoya under her bed because she doesn't what to see her face for a while.

**THE END!**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

GuestJVCast:Tetsuji Tamayama(JK) Karina(ZO) Ai Shimizu(MO) Ikue Ōtani(VO) Ai Nonaka(NO) Rie Kanda(AU)

Guest EVCast: Brenton Thwaites(JK) Maiara Walsh(ZO) Demi Lovato(MO) Mitchell Musso(VO) Nicole Anderson(NO) Charlotte Arnold(AU)

Opening Theme: Bonds MAY'S

Ending Theme: Takaramono (たからもの) Aya Hirano


	14. Save Me! Save Me! Save Me! pt1

**Main Plot…**

Mikan and Natsume haven't spoken to each other for 5 days, during their _"break"_ from each other they hung out with their friends. Mikan has been talking to Hotaru and Sumire while Natsume has been talking to Ruka and Yuu. It has been very difficult to be around each other and the engaged couples have been using their Alices on each other and they have gotten detentions for the past 5 days for doing that and they have some feelings for each other even though they haven't spoken to each other.

During lunch Zoya sat next to Natsume because Mikan was sitting with Sumire, Hiromi, Angus, and Ozai at lunch and she was a little jealous of Zoya sitting next to Natsume. Mikan was stabbing the table with her knife and her friends gulped. "Even though you two broke up," said Sumire. "WE DIDN'T CALL OFF THE ENGAGEMENT WE ARE JUST TAKING A BREAK FROM EACH OTHER FOR A WHILE, Mikan said having her vain pop out. "God Mikan you are the jealous one man,"Ozai said laughing. Mikan hit Ozai in the head. "Well if you didn't spend the night with Jay having," said Hiromi being interrupted by Mikan. "We did not do _"that" _Hiromi we just talked and wanted to know each other better as friends." "Really are you sure about that mate," said Angus.

"What the hell do you mean if I'm sure?" "Never mind I'm sorry I was acting like a weirdo, mate." "It's cool." At Natsume and Zoya's table Natsume didn't say a word to Zoya and she kept trying to flirt with him to make Mikan jealous but Natsume was staring at Mikan and Zoya got mad. "_Why isn't my plan who damn it?"_Her plan wasn't working on Natsume but it was working on Mikan and Zoya turned around and gave Mikan that evil look. Mikan was a little mad.

**Sub Plot..**

During break Mana texted Hotaru, Yuu, and Ruka to meet her at the library to talk about Sumire's issues with her iPhone 4 that has a Gold Luxurious Cute cover and gold is the color of Mana's Alice Stone. 10 minutes later they met Mana at the library and discussed about Sumire and why she has been acting weird. "Okay you guys I found out why Sumire has been acting like this for a while." "Is she bi-polar," asked Ruka. "No." "Is she pregnant," asked Hotaru. "Ew no." "Does she have breast cancer," asked Yuu.

"NO NO NO PEOPLE, Mana yelled. "Can you people listen on what I have to say?" "She has anorexia nervosa, eating disorder and bulimia nervosa." "She is anorexic but how," asked Yuu. "During dinner for the past 3 days I have seen her picking her food and not putting it in her mouth," said Mana. "That explains why she fainted the other day," said Yuu. "Oh my god I remember the other were Sumire was not paying attention in class and she was eating her protein bars that she has been eating for the past week," said Hotaru. "I remember that Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Yuu, Sumire, and I went to the school restaurant called "Pacific Paradise" and hid food in her pocket for some reason," said Ruka. "I surprised that you all discovered the all things to Sumire's problem and now we will have to stop her from continuing her eating disorder before trouble strikes us," said Mana.

"Meeting is dismissed." After the meeting was over Ruka went up close to Mana's face. "Mana started to blush pinkish red and said, "How come you're?" "What happen to your face who hit Mana this is serious," said Ruka. "If I tell you this you will promise not to tell anybody Ruka?" Ruka nodded his head listening to Mana talk. "Zoya hit me because because…" "Because what?"

"Because I tried to convince to stop doing what she is doing and if I tell Koko." "Wait, what does Koko have to do with this?" "Zoya slept with Koko." Ruka nose was bleeding and Mana was a little proud of standing up for herself. "Does she know Koko is with Sumire?" "Yep." "Why does she have to hurt their relationship?" "She has been doing this for 5 years now it started when our father raped Zoya when he was drunk from a party." "Does Zoya get paid?" "She has been saving her money from her prostitution for the past 5 years to live in Brazil or Norway." After their talk they went to their next classes.

**Later On...**

During English 1 class Mikan got a letter on her desk and it was from Jay and it said,_"Meet me at my room at 5:00pm because I need to tell you something really important I hope you'll understand."_ After Mikan read the letter from Jay, Hotaru and Sumire grabbed the letter from her and read it. "Someone has a new boyfriend," said Hotaru. "He is not my boyfriend Hotaru," said Mikan while blushing pinkish red. "Are you sure," said Sumire in a childish way. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M SURE,"Mikan said hitting Hotaru and Sumire in the heads.

Mikan saw that Natsume was getting a little jealous and why Jay wants her in his room with him?_ "Damn it what does he want from polka dots?" _After class Mikan went to the upstairs and had her "Candymania" with Hotaru and Sumire every Friday and today is Friday and they had fun being young teenage girls having the best time ever with no boys in the way. Sumire was eating her candy(she was pretending to eat her candy to make sure her friends won't find out her secret which they already know about it). Mikan and Hotaru had smiles on their faces that their friend is eating and not starving herself to death.

Mikan's iPhone 4 rang and her ringtone is "Call My Name" by BoA and her iPhone 4 cover case has a Fosmon 3D Bling Crystal Design. Mikan answered her iPhone. "Hello?" "Mikan I'm waiting for you." "CRAP I'M SORRY I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE OK?" "Fine." "Bye Jay." "Bye Mikan." "MIKAN HAS A NEW BOYFRIEND, MIKAN HAS A NEW BOYFRIEND," said Hotaru and Sumire teasing Mikan. "Jay and I are not dating for the last time." Mikan left to go to Jay's room and Hotaru and Sumire were concerned about those 2 lately.

"Ever since Mikan and Natsume had their argument the other day the haven't spoken to each other in days plus Mikan has been with Jay and Natsume has been with Zoya,"said Sumire. "Well the said they were going to take a break from each other but the have been talking to other people for the past 5 days,"said Hotaru. After their talking the 2 girls left in the class room. Sumire went to her violin class which was in Osaka and it's 2 hours away from the school which is in Tokyo and Hotaru needed to make plans for the student council fundraiser.

**At Jay's room...**

Mikan knocked on the door and opened it herself. As soon as Mikan entered his room he wasn't in there so she left and looked for him until there were 2 12th grade boys who were friends with Jay and they went up to Mikan and messed around with her. Mikan asked them were is Jay? They both said,"He went to Central Town," the boys viciously. "Will he be back?" "Yeah in a minute." The boys went up to Mikan and grab her arm and said, "Shes a cutie that Jay is with." The boys grabbed her and tried to harass her until Jay saw and told his friends not to harass her.

Then both Mikan and Jay went into his room and Jay kept the door locked. Mikan said, "Thanks Jay for not letting your friends do that to me." "No prob and now I need to tell you this Mikan my confession." "What is it?" Jay walked around Mikan whispering in her ear saying,"Mikan I want to you something and it's important." "What is it?" "Is it true that you and what's his name broke up?" "No and the name is Natsume, why?"

"Because I want to tell you that I'm in love with Mikan and we can be together forever." "Jay that's sweet but I still have feelings for Natsume." "He treats you like a child I can treat you like a woman." "Jay you're not even listening to me, Natsume treats me like a woman at times but he is my first love, first kiss and soon to be my first HUSBAND." "He isn't the first do this with you,"said Jay kiss her neck and Mikan shrugged him off her and said, "Stop it Jay."

Mikan is very shocked about Jay's sexual behavior. Jay kissed her cheeks and said, "Are you sure about your feelings." "Yes I'm sure don't do that to me again Jay.", Mikan said furiously pushing Jay back, then Jay pushed her to the wall and tried to kiss her but Mikan covered his mouth and pushed him away and tried to unlock the door and Jay carried her to his bed and said,"It's only you and me beautiful." "Jay please stop,"said Mikan with tears almost coming out of her face.

Jay kissed her on the neck and cheeks and Mikan smacked his face and Mikan tried to run away from him and Jay caught Mikan trying to take off her shirt. Mikan was so scared of being raped by him so the only person she can think of to save her from this situation and she screamed out his name on the top of her lungs with the tears in her eyes, "NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

GuestJVCast:Shin-ichiro Miki(OT) Meisa Kuroki(HS) Matsuda Shota (AK) Karina (ZO) Ai Shimizu(MO) Tetsuji Tamayama(JK)

Guest EVCast:Dayo Okeniyi(OT) Selena Gomez(HS) Angus McLaren(AK) Maiara Walsh(ZO) Demi Lovato(MO) Brenton Thwaites(JK)

Opening Theme: Bonds MAY'S

Ending Theme: Takaramono (たからもの) Aya Hirano

Done with half of season 1 of Gakuen Alice TTY now be prepared for the second half of season 1 and I hope you will like the new opening and ending themes- AnimeQueen2017.


	15. Save Me! Save Me! Save Me! pt2

**Mikan's Torcher with Jay…**

Mikan was so scared of being raped by him so the only person she can think of to save her from this situation and she screamed out his name on the top of her lungs with the tears in her eyes, "NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Jay covered her mouth but Mikan bit him. Jay had took off her socks uniform coat and almost unbutton her by only opening 4 buttons showing a little bit of her cleavage 34B bra size. Jay grabbed Mikan's waist while she had the door knob and she screamed on top of her lungs while in tears while trying to get him off her "NATSUME SAVE ME!"

Jay pushed on the wall and he accidentally hit her head hard on the wall making her almost fall down but she didn't fall down. She wanted to use her Alice but she knew she had to save it for her next mission. She hasn't been on a mission since she left the academy. Jay said," Does this feel good to you?" "No get you dirty hands off me." NO!" Natsume saw through the window early from outside what Jay was doing to her. His eyes widened with tears seeing her in pain. "Why would he hurt and harass my beautiful Tenshi like this," said Natsume holding his fist.

He ran the High School Dormitory but on his way to Jay's room two of the same 12th grade boys who harassed Mikan blocked Natsume of going into Jay's room which was on 4 doors away. "Miki and Sanji what are you fools doing here?" "We are in watch for Jay because people like you may waste his moment with Mikan," said both of them. "Listen don't need you waste my time let me through and leave me alone." "That will never happen," said Miki and Sanji. "Well fellas you made the wrong decision. Natsume got mad and he didn't use his Alice. He used his moves that he uses for street fighting on Miki and Sanji and they both fell down and Natsume has been street fighting since after Mikan left the academy. He punched them and made their noses bleed and gave them a black eye.

Mikan unlocked the door and Jay grabbed her waist tried to smack her ass but Mikan pushed him and Jay grabbed her waist again. Mikan said, "Get your dirty hands off me." "NEVER!" "Yo Aussie she said let the dirty hands go." "Who the hell is telling me to let go of her?" "Turn around and see for yourself." "Natsume." "Surprised?" "Yes." "Ok enough with the lovey dovey crap so I can be a man and finish what I am doing." "You're not be a man, you're not being the senior that you're supposed to act." "How would you know?" "Do you think a 17 year old would rape a 14 year old and feels like being a man?" "Buddy you better watch it." 1st I am not your buddy, 2nd you better watch it and 3rd if you don't let her go you have made the wrong choice."

"Try to and I'll cut her." Jay brought a knife and threaten Natsume that he was going to kill Mikan by make it look like he was about to cut off her head. Natsume brought a smirk on his face and said, "Let her go." "No." "Jay Kamihira you just messed with the wrong person today." "Is that so?" Jay was about to cut Mikan until Mikan kicked him in the balls and ran behind Natsume. Natsume gave Jay a really powerful punch in the face and he kept hitting him and hitting him and hitting him. Jay kept hitting him back too.

**Sub Plot…**

Sumire has been playing violin for 9 years now and she is a pro. Her dream is to make it to Japan's top junior high school symphonic orchestra. She only did one time in elementary school. Sumire's dreams are to make to the orchestra to get a scholarship to one of the best music schools in the world. But her eating disorder is stopping her from those dreams and her violin teacher has notice something different about her. "Sumire are you okay?" "Yes I am fine and how many people are going to ask me the same question over and over again." "I'm sorry." "You're it's just that I have been having issues with myself lately." "I understand I'll give you some space to relax." "Thanks ."

**Third Plot…**

"Okay everyone meeting is over," said Hotaru. The student council had their meeting about what day the Fall Festival will be on. "Yuu Yuu," said Anna. "Yeah?" "You did a great job today." "Thank you." "Yuu we have to go to the library," said Ruka. "Why?" "You know why Yuu, "said Ruka and Hotaru. "Is this about Sumire AGAIN?" "Look it is not what it looks like." "I don't understand why you can't let her be and we can have a nice relationship." "If you are starting to get jealous of Sumire why not say?" "Why would I be jealous of her and plus if you think I'm jealous why won't you make her your girlfriend for 5 months?" "FINE, BY THE WAY ANNA B… BE…BECAUSE WE ARE THREW!" Anna walked off and slammed the door. Yuu was mad for the first time ever and his friends were shocked to see him yell at Anna.

**Back To the Main Plot…**

Jay is now starting to hit Natsume as hard as he could but Natsume knocked him down to the ground and used his Fire Alice and he was about to burn Jay's arm but Mikan said holding his hand ,"Don't burn so you won't waste you Alice and you have to use it for you next mission." Natsume listened to Mikan and kneel down and whispered in Jay's ear saying,_ "Don't you ever touch or talk to her again and remember __**Mikan Sakura is mine **__next you do that I'll do something bad to you that you can't even live for a single day."_ Jay had an angry look on his face and had a bloody mouth and nose from Natsume.

Mikan gave Natsume a hug as if she didn't want to let him go crying, "I'm sorry Natsume I'm so sorry." "It's not your fault Mikan don't blame on yourself. Natsume with bruises a his nose, and a scar next to his left eye was heartbroken that someone would try to hurt her like this. Mikan fell asleep into his arms and Natsume carried her to his room. It's 7:00pm and Mikan woke up rubbing her eyes saying, "What happen to me?" "You were raped by Jay and I had to beat his ass to save you." Mikan head hurts after Jay pushed her against the wall too many times. Natsume had a bandage on his scar and nose and a gave her an ice pack for her head. And gave her water.

Mikan said almost in tears, "Thank you Natsume you saved me." Natsume gave Mikan a smile and gave her a hug and he said, "I'm sorry for being jealous and making it difficult for our engagement." "Natsume promise me that you'll never let anyone hurt us and our friends?" "I promise." They gave each other a kiss and slept early and they slept in the same position like the other episodes but Natsume turned around and did the Loosely Tethered (sleeping position that when love is new, partners will often sacrifice the pleasure of their preferred sleep positions to the rewarding intimacy of couple sleep "It also diminishes the pressure for sex. It's an affectionate, not sexual, position." Of course, you can get closer whenever you like).

**THE END!**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

Guest JVCast:Tetsuji Tamayama(JK) Junichi Kanemaru(Miki) Taisuke Yamamoto(Sanji) Bin Shimada(Nagasaki) Rie Kanda(AU)

Guest EVCast:Brenton Thwaites(JK) Vincent Martella (Miki)Maulik Tyler James Williams(Sanji) Neil Patrick Harris(Nagasaki) Charlotte Arnold(AU)

Opening Theme: Bonds MAY'S

Ending Theme:Takaramono(たからもの) Aya Hirano


	16. Student Council, Student Mission

The Next Day...

After Natsume saved Mikan from being raped by Jay the couple slept and Mikan woke up slowly rubbing her eyes, turned her head and saw the handsome Natsume having his hot sexy muscular arms around Mikan's waist. She started to blush red on her cheeks as she looks at the boy who was sleeping. Mikan kissed him softly on his cheek and he woke up and said, "Good morning polka how are you feeling today?" "I'm feeling alright, and how are you?" "I'm doing fine." Natsume stretched his sexy arms (his is not shirtless he is wearing a black A-Shirt with his blue boxers).

"I going to take a shower," said Mikan. Mikan went to the bathroom and Natsume looked at her and seen how much she has grown up_. _Natsume said in his thoughts_, "Who she has grown up so much I can't lay my eyes off her and damn shes got ass, a real ass." _Mikan strips off her PJs and looks at herself in the mirror looking at her breast thinking about how much they have grown. Every morning before she gets in to the shower Mikan always look at her breast seeing if they have grown because she wants to be a C cup and it's not to surprise Natsume , she wants to feel like a woman for once in her teenage years and life. Mikan's breasts size have been the same for the past 2 weeks and got mad and brought out her calendar and put a frown on the day. She puts a smiley face when her breasts grown a couple inches and a frown when her breasts haven't grown.

She stepped into the shower thought about her life when she gets married and how it would not only affect her but her life. 10 minutes later she got out of the shower and had her robe on and she Natsume looking up and down at her body. Mikan did what she had to do when this stuff happens, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

She hits Natsume in the head causing him a bump. "DAMN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR POLKA," said Natsume rubbing his head. "DON'T CHECK ME OUT EVER AGAIN!" Mikan walked out of the bathroom and she changed her clothes. Natsume went inside the shower and 15 minutes later he come out and changed his clothes. After that they had a serious talk about the mission and Persona is choosing one of them to go on a really dangerous mission that not might only affect their friends but their engagement and they need to hope for the best a hope that they come back safe.

In the hallway...

Kuyou Osaki and Nonoko Ogasawara said the weekend announcements on the school's TV screen for this month. "Good Morning fellow students how are you," said Kuyou. "Kuyou they can't reply back to us?" "And why is that?" "Because we are on a TV screen and they are not." "Well fine." "Anyways for our weekend announcements are about the Fall Festival will be on Saturday October 12th at Central Town, we will have a lot of games, goodies, prizes, and dancing remember students there will be no dirty dance and if any students break these rules will be removed from the Festival immediately and will have to face punishment from ."

"Plus there will be a contest for the students who want to join before the 12th of next month it's to choose your favorite music artist to come to the academy and perform at the Fall Festival and there is a sign up sheet in the hallway and we will be choosing the 5 artist you chose and the winner will have to be someone with good grades, no suspensions and no stuff to get them in trouble." After they talked about the Fall Festival they announced today's breakfast, lunch and dinner and other school activities. "THATS YOU ANNOUNCEMENTS STUDENTS ENJOY YOUR WEEKEND," said Kuyou and Nonoko.

Outside...

The MNHRSY Norikumin were outside laying on the grass in a circle watching the clouds move. "Wow you have put a lot of work to the Fall Festival this year Hotaru,Ruka and Yuu,"said Mikan. "Thanks Mikan," said Hotaru, Ruka and Yuu. "Well you all did work hard to put into,"said Natsume. "Yeah but...,"said Yuu. "But what,"said Ruka. "But we need for...for" "What are you talking Yuu,"said Hotaru. "We need t..to te..tell the..them." SAY IT GOD YUU," said Sumire. "FINE KUYOU AND NONOKO FORGOT TO ANNOUNCE THE AUCTION TO GET MORE MONEY FOR THE FESTIVAL!"

"Oh crap, I forgot to write on the papers for the announcements about the auction, why am I a bad student council president," said Hotaru. "You're not a bad president you just crazy ass president,"said Natsume. "How am I a crazy ass president if I worked so hard?" "Hey people guess what I am crazy ass person, Mikan, Sumire, and Yuu are crazy ass people WE ARE ALL CRAZY ASS HUMAN BEINGS," said Ruka breaking up the argument. Mikan tippy toed her fingers to Natsume's hand and started holding it while Sumire asked Yuu a question,

"What day is the auction?""It's on the 28th of this month or 5th of next month." "Why are you have an auction for,"Mikan asked. "We need money." "For what,"said Natsume in a cold tone. " Stuff for the Fall Festival." After the crew's talk about the festival Mikan grabbed Hotaru and Sumire's arms and wanted to talk with them privately in an empty classroom.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR MIKAN?" "I NEED TO TALK TO YOU BOTH PRIVATTELY ABOUT SOMETHING!" "ARE YOU AND JAY DATING," said Hotaru and Sumire. "No!" "What is it?" "Persona has assigned me to a very dangerous mission and I feel nervous and I don't know why?" "Maybe since he told you that it was dangerous, it made you a little nervous, Mikan I know your a very brave person and care about you loved ones and I know that they care about you too and hope that you come back safe,"said Hotaru giving Mikan a hug. "You right Hotaru maybe it's just my fears getting the best out of me,"said Mikan giving her a hug back. "Well I gotta go,"said Sumire. "SUMIRE JOIN THE GROUP HUG,"said Mikan and Hotaru. Sumire joined the girls with their group hug and the three girls hope that Mikan is back to the Academy safely. Natsume had a talk about the same with boys too and the wanted him to back safe as well.

**THE END!**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

Guest JVCast:Sara Nakayama(KO) Ai Nonaka(NO)

Guest EV Cast:Ashley Leggat(KO) Nicole Anderson(NO)

Opening Theme: Bonds MAY'S

Ending Theme:Takaramono(たからもの) Aya Hirano


	17. Stay With Me

**In Persona's Office…**

Mikan and Natsume were called to Persona's office to talk about the mission. Persona said," I need to talk to you both about the mission and who will be going tonight." "Who's going tonight sir," said Mikan and Natsume. " Well I have made my choice and the person will be going on the mission will be Natsume and he will be going with Zoya." Mikan got mad and walked out the room and Natsume went to go get her. "So he paired you up her and your just not going to stand up for yourself." "You mean yourself polka I don't get why you walked out of the room because of Zoya." "Zoya what the hell would I care I mean she has the Demand Alice and what happens if she demands to kiss you on the mission?" "Well I'll just tell her don't want to date her and I won't care if she gets mad." "Alright I'm sorry for acting like a bitchy brat." "Its fine but I hope you can pray for me that I'll get back here safely." "I pray for you Natsume." Mikan and Natsume kissed and went of with their day.

**Later on at the Pacific Paradise…**

Mikan texted Hotaru and Sumire to come see her at the Pacific Paradise. Later on they showed up and Mr. Sotomura the owner of the Pacific Paradise asked the girls the question, "What table do you want me to assign you ladies tonight?" "With becoming please," said the two girls. Mikan waved her hand at them and they wave back at her. "What do you want us for talk about you and your new man," said Sumire laughing. Mikan frowned. "Mikan's man is not Jay, he is her hubby," said Hotaru laughing as well.

"Jay and I are not together and I am with the man that I going to marry after our graduation and his name is Natsume Hyuuga thank you very much." "Is this an emergency or not," said Sumire. "Fine I'll tell you the news, Persona is not making me go on the mission." "That's great news to hear Mikan,"said Hotaru. "True, but I can't believe that Natsume has to go on the mission with her!" "With who Mikan,"asked Sumire. "Zo…Zoya O…Ogawa," said Mikan wanting to punch the table so hard. "Why are you worried about Zoya anyways," said Hotaru. "I overheard Zoya in the bathroom earlier today that if Natsume is going on the mission with each other she might use her Demand Alice to kiss him during the mission," said Mikan.

"That's gonna be a problem because this is a very dangerous mission for the school year and I mean why would he do this on a Saturday," Sumire asked. "I don't know why Sumire but I need to talk with before he goes the mission tonight but how can I stop him," said Mikan. Hotaru brought her iPhone 4 it had a Punkphone 3d Clear Crystal Bling Case Cover with Rhinestone Mickey Minnie Mouse case texting Yuu and Ruka to come to Pacific Paradise. They replied that they can't make because they have something important to do. After Mikan and the girls had their talk the order their and had fun with their dinner.

**Later on at the Balcony…**

Natsume and the boys had a talk about the mission. "What do you need us for Zoya or something like that?" "No man not Zoya." "Yuu leave him alone he doesn't like Zoya." "Thank you Ruka." "He loves Zoya." Ruka and Yuu started laughing. Natsume got mad and burned fire on their heads making them scream and bump into each other's heads and fall down to the ground." "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR NATSUME?" "You 2 won't shut up and listen to what I have to say." "WHAT IS IT?"

"The mission I have to go with Zoya and Mikan got mad today about the mission because I have to go with Zoya and she thinks Zoya is planning on kissing me I won't think the Russian Roulette will put her lips on me for a minute." "I think she would," said Ruka. "Why do you say that Ruka," said Yuu. "Because she s…sl…sle…slep…slept with Koko for money." "You're playing," said Natsume. "How did you know," said Yuu.

"Mana told and she has been doing this for 5 years and she has a list of boys and girls she has slept with," said Ruka. "She's a player," said Natsume. "Yep." "Does she have HIV or some cancer like that," Yuu asked. "I don't the only people I who mostly know about her is Mana and Vinny. "How," Natsume asked.

"Mana is her twin and Vinny is the annoying little brother." "The mission the most dangerous of the school year and I need to talk to Zoya and her _plan_ later on," said Natsume. After the boys talked they watched the sunset and thought about their lives.

Natsume's Quick Chat with Zoya at the empty Classroom…

"Zoya we need to talk!" "Talk about sweetie?" "Don't your damn sweetie I know what you plan is for tonight's mission." "About you and me together alone?" "Don't play your damn tricks on me." "Why say that?" "Because you like me, not love me," Natsume said. "I will do anything for you if you just give me one kiss." "You say you'll do anything me right?" "Yes I said that." "Here's what I want you to do I want to leave me and my engagement alone and also stop being a player to the students of the school." "I will give you and your fiancée alone for a while and for the students I will make more money." "For what?" "TO GO TO BRAZIL OR NORWAY TO ENJOY MY LIFE!" "It was nice talking to you." "Goodbye see ya tonight."

**The Night of the Mission…**

Natsume was in his room getting ready for the mission and Mikan was outside waiting to talk to him about the mission and not let him do this. After when Natsume climbed out of his window he saw Mikan and said to her, "Polka, are you insane, you'll get in trouble if you don't go back inside the building." "I not letting you go." "What the hell are you talking about?" "The mission that's what I am talking about." "Yo polka dots last time I checked you're gonna let me surpass this." "Surpass get hurt or killed?"

The couple started arguing and it started to rain hard. "Please don't leave me behind," said Mikan with tears almost coming out of her eyes. "I won't leave you behind." "BY GETTING KILLED THAT'S CALLED PROTECTING ME NATSUME, WELL HAVE FUN WITH ZOYA!" "ZOYA IS JUST A PARTNER POLKA DOTS." "STOP CALLING ME THAT I'M NOT 10 ANYMORE AND JAY MAYBE HAS A POINT ABOUT YOU AFTER ALL." "WHAT POINT?" "YOU DON'T EVEN TREAT LIKE A WOMAN AND IF YOU LOVE ZOYA WHY WON'T YOU ADMIT IT THEN?" "DON'T LOVE ZOYA LOVE DAMN IT MIKAN,"Natsume said while kissing Mikan's lips like she is all his. After the yelling Mikan was about to walk away until Natsume grabbed her gave her a hug and whispered in her ear saying with tears almost coming out as well, "I'll never do something that will hurt you and I am so sorry."

After their feud the couple looked into each other's eyes deeply and gave each other another passionate kiss and it felt like electricity hit them. After they broke the kiss Mikan yawning and Natsume said, "Dang you must be tired?" Mikan shook her head with a yes and Natsume kissed and he cared her in bridal style to her room and Mikan looked at him saying in her thoughts, _"I think he's not going to the mission and he really doesn't want to hurt me."_ Natsume said in his thoughts, _"I love you Mikan and I don't want to hurt you and our engagement and I will protect you and our friends from harm."_

**THE END!**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

Guest JVCast: Miki Shinichiro(PS) Ryōtarō Okiayu(CO) Karina(ZO)

Guest EVCast: J.P. Manoux(PS) Drake Bell(CO) Maiara Walsh(ZO)

Opening Theme: Bonds MAY'S

Ending Theme:Takaramono(たからもの) Aya Hirano

Done with half of season 1 of Gakuen Alice TTY now be prepared for the second half of season 1 and I hope you will like the new opening and ending themes- AnimeQueen2017.


	18. Our Secret World pt1

**At Mikan's Room..**

After Natsume carried Mikan to her room they both sat down and just talk about fun stuff also flirt with other. Mikan said, "Natsume I'm sorry I stopped you from going on the mission it's just that." "I understand it's fine I'm not mad at you."

Mikan started think about when she was a young kid and how she had fun and crazy adventures. "I miss when we were kids Natsume." "Why say?" "We had a lot of fun adventures together and we shared our special moment." "Our first kiss?" "Yes, you remembered Natsume!" "Mikan come here with me." Mikan came along with him and he put her against the wall and looked deeply into her eyes. "You did get taller polka dots." "Me, you yourself got taller," said Mikan in a funny way. "Thank you my lady,"said Natsume in a funny British accent. Natsume said in his thoughts,_ "She is so pretty like an angel coming for heaven helping the people who are in need and that's what she does to the people she loves and cares about."_

"Natsume this is the best alone time ever and do you say so to?" Natsume didn't answer her question instead he kissed hand, then her palms, up to her arms, her shoulders, to her neck, her jawline, to her cheek, and finally her lips. Mikan was blushing mad red all over her face and she kissed him back. He said once he broke the kiss in a sexy way, "Mikan this is the best alone ever."

Before they kissed again Mikan pushed away Natsume and asked him almost in tears, "I don't know if I am ready to do this?" "Come on I will never hurt and trust me." After that Mikan kissed Natsume and said with her watery eyes, "I trust you but I don't know still." After that Natsume carried Mikan to her bed and he was on top of her and he was being gentle with her even though his hormones were crazy. Mikan looked scared and Natsume can tell in her eyes and wiping off tears and kissing her cheek he said, "I'll be gentle polka trust me with all your heart."

Mikan kissed Natsume in a passionate way. Natsume in a normal pace started to unbutton her short sleeve white nightgown and threw it somewhere in the room and he also saw her white bra, panties, and sexy curvaceous body. Natsume was blushing with shock how much she has grown up. Mikan was blushing with embarrassment and cover her body with her hands but Natsume, "It's okay I know you're way more beautiful than a goddess." He moved her hands softly and kissed her breast, shoulders, neck, jaw line, and lips and said in his thoughts, "_Her boobs are_ **_OK_**_ but she has a hot body for someone her age."_

Mikan began to stare at Natsume taking off his shirt and his pants only leaving him with his boxers and his hot sexy muscular shoulders, hot chest, and his nice 6-pack abs. Mikan started to blush all over her face and Natsume had a smirk on his face. After that Mikan was on top of Natsume and she kiss him and his neck, down to his chest to his abs. Mikan said in her thoughts, _"Wow he has grown up and why does he have to be so handsome?" _Mikan said in a shocked way, "You got hot skills for someone who's never done it before." "It's my specialty and pleasure," said Natsume in a sexy way.

Mikan shaking body took off his boxers and did what she did and Natsume loved it. After Mikan went down below his bullz eye staring at it for a little while with her blushing face and watery eyes and did what she had to do and came up and kiss him running her hands through his muscular arms and Natsume ran his hands through her waist. Then Natsume was on top again and he was caressing her beautiful face kissing her and moving his hands around her body giving her behind a light squeeze. Mikan yelped she was going to hit him by putting her one fist up until Natsume gave her a hickey and she started to blush a lot and put her fist down and gently running her hands on his muscular back as he kissed her neck. With Mikan watery eyes open and said in her thoughts,"_HICKEY, OH MY GOSH THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING I NEED TO HIDE IT IN THE MORNING." __  
><em>

Natsume started taking off her bra and kissed her breast and her panties and went down here and Mikan moaned saying his name in a way he liked hearing her call her name. They started to kiss by tongue and it was a tongue and Natsume licked and sucked Mikan's tongue with his tongue gently and Mikan pushed Natsume away and covered her mouth with both of her hands and stare and blushed at Natsume.

She said silently while her heart was beating really fast, "Natsume." Natsume said in his thoughts,_"I think she is checking her breath as always, but why does she need to worry her breath taste like delicious strawberries." _ "Polka what's wrong," Natsume said softly to her."What the hell are you doing," Mikan whispered to him."Lovin' ya and show ya love," Natsume whispered back. After that Natsume started to kiss Mikan passionately until their lips turned red and Mikan was in shock and embarrassment. She said in her thoughts,_"This is really really embarrassing but I only want to do have sex with Natsume only and not no one other guy."_

Once they stopped kissing Mikan and Natsume relaxed and reached the climax and they cuddled next to each other Natsume putting his arm around the blushing Mikan who put her head on his chest and Natsume put Mikan's hand on his chest. Natsume said, "Do you feel it polka dots?" "Feel what Natsume?" "My heart is beating for you girl, it beats really loud when I am with you but when I am separated from you my heart has a hole with broken pieces." "Natsume thats how my heart feels about you too," said the blushing Mikan whispering back to Natsume. They both held each other's hands and Mikan said, "Good night Natsume I love you." "Good night Mikan I love and you will always be mine," said Natsume giving her a passionate kiss. Mikan said in her thoughts in tears, _"On September_ 14th_ 2013 I had sex for the first time I lost my virginity to my first, last, and everything Natsume Hyuuga."_ The couple fell asleep.

**In the morning...**

Mikan woke up stretched rubbed her eyes and turned around slowly and saw Natsume peacefully sleeping. Mikan was blushing and did a tiny scream. Natsume was waking up and said, "What the hell was that noise?" Natsume turned around slowly and saw Mikan and he started to blush too. "Natsume what hell are you in my room NAKEDDDDDDDDDDDD?" "QUIT YOUR YELLING YOU'RE TOO IDIOTIC TO REMEMBER WHAT WE DID LAST NIGHTTTTTTTTTTT?" "WHAT YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU PERVERT?" "WE HAD S..SE..SEE..." "SAY IT GOD!" "I'LL SAY IT DAMN WOMAN, WE HAD SEX!"

After their argument Mikan began to whisper to herself saying, "I'm no longer a virgin." "What?" "Nothing don't worry," said Mikan with tears almost coming out of her eyes. "Don't cry I didn't mean to hurt you this way I feel your pain," said Natsume hugging Mikan with the bed sheets covering their naked bodies. The couple put on their clothes and Mikan said,"I'm gonna hit the shower." Mikan got up from the bed and went to the shower until Natsume grabbed her arm and said, "I want to join you and your shower polka." "Why," said she with embarrassment. "I saw you naked and why not again?" "Because because uhhhhhhhh fine you can come in with, but please be gentle ok?" "Okay." Natsume carried Mikan in a bridal style to the bathroom. And Natsume asked Mikan, "Are you ready to do this in the shower?" "I think so," Mikan said in a shy. After that the couple kissed in a sexy way.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

Guest JVCast:None

Guest EVCast:None

Opening Theme:Call My Name by BoA

Ending Theme: Nobody(Japanese Version) by Wonder Girls


	19. Our Secret World pt2

**In the bathroom…**

The engaged couple are in the shower and Natsume was staring at a blushing Mikan. She felt like this was a little weird she put her head down and Natsume used his index finger to lift up her chin and looked deeply into her eyes. "What's wrong polka dots?" "It feels weird." "What feels weird?" "Being in the shower with someone." "You feel comfortable?" "I give it a try." "Alrighty close your eyes and relax and imagine the we are in our own jungle, our own land, our own world and it only contains you and I."

Mikan was thinking about her "secret world"with Natsume and once she opened her eyes she said, "I think our secret world will be the not here but in here." Mikan said that while pointing her finger on his and his put her hand on chest and Natsume said whispered, "I'm glad to hear that." Natsume used his hands caressing Mikan's face and kiss her cheeks and then her lips and Mikan ran her hands through his soft hair and muscular back. They couple moaned and groaned enjoying each other's pleasure in the shower running through their sexy bodies. They enjoined being their own little world.

**Out of the shower...**

Mikan and Natsume got out of the shower, Mikan wore a white robe and Natsume wore a white towel around his waist and they went on the bed and made out a Natsume saw the clock and it is 9:00am and got up and hurried to his job at the daycare and his shift on Sundays is at 9:20am-10:05am. Mikan said,"Natsume where are you going?" "To work at the daycare." Natsume got dress his dark gray skinny jeans, white converse shoes,wore a black 2Pac t-shirt, and his green army jacket(not his uniform because on the weekends they don't need to wear school uniforms).

He gave Mikan a peck on the lips and said, "I love you polka dots." "Love you too and tell the kids I said Hi." "Alright." After that Natsume ran off to work and Mikan said, "Wow, the first time I had sex with him was like our own little world and the best alone time ever." Mikan was doing her hair after she got the hickey from Natsume on the next they had sex and while she was trying to hide her hickey she got 2 text messages from Hotaru and Sumire wanting to meet her at Central Town for a special surprise. After she read the messages, Mikan got dressed in her white tank top, black sheer collar shirt with polka dots, red skater skirt and flat shoes pointed toe flats closed toe brown

**Central Town...**

Mikan ran really fast on her way to Central Town after she got there she saw Hotaru and Sumire grabbed her arms and brought her to a empty room and Mikan said, "What is going on? Why are we in a empty room?" "It's a surprise," said Hotaru. "But can you tell me a hint?" "Nope,"said Sumire. After that Mikan went to the room and she saw Jay and she happy her whole body was shaking as Jay went closer and closer and closer to her and Mikan said, "What do want Jay?" "Nothing Mikan, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for raping you and it was immature of but you don't understand?"

"Understand what?" "I'm in love with you I want to be your one and only Mikan." "Jay, you raped me and you know I'm in a relationship with someone and I don't get why YOU don't understand what love REALLY is?" After Mikan said that she walked off until Jay grabbed her hand and kiss her cheek and she blushed and got mad and smacked him in the face and walked off.

Jay said in his thoughts,_"God help me get the girl of my dreams to love for who I am and not for what I done too her." _Mikan got mad and ran to her room and Hotaru and Sumire tried catching up to her but she is a fast runner as you all remember from the original anime. Instead of going to her room she went to her parents graves and spoke to them about her problems with love and her parents replied with a wind sound and Mikan smiled and had tears from her eyes because she was happy to spend time at her parents graves. After that Mikan walked to her room and Hotaru and Sumire finally caught up to her.

"Wow you are a fast girl," said Sumire pacing. "Why did you run away from you boyfriend," said Hotaru pacing. "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND WHY CAN'T YOU BOTH DROP IT?"Mikan had a vein coming out of her head. "Were sorry we were just joking," said Hotaru. "Yeah don't get heywire on us for a small joke," said Sumire. "A small joke about the popular senior in the school who did something horrible to me." "Jay is a gentleman he will never hurt a girl," said Sumire. "I know Mikan and she nevers lie about every single thing and what did he do to you horrible.?"

"He, I can't say it." "Mikan you know all three of us always tell each other everything throughout the years," said Hotaru. "I'm sorry now I will tell you, on Friday Jay called me to go to his room and then I stumbled to his friends when they teased me and tried to kiss me and then Jay came to help me get away from these buffoons and he invited me to his room and he suddenly wanted more than a kiss." "He didn't," said Sumire in shock. "He," said Hotaru without finishing.

"Yes Hotaru and Sumire he raped me," said Mikan with tears in her eyes. "Mikan who saved you from Jay," said Hotaru and Sumire. "Natsume saved me from and told Jay to stay away from me before he does something bad to him and Jay just kissed my cheeks today at Central Town and I wish I relax and Jay leave me alone for a change."

"Maybe if we have a sleepover at my room Thursday night." said Sumire. "Why Thursday," said Hotaru. "I have something called VIOLIN LESSONS WITH NAGISA EVERY FRIDAY DAMN," said Sumire with a vein coming out of her head. "Sorry that he teaches you nothing but express yourself with the violin," said Hotaru. "HE TEACHES ME AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HOW HE TEACHES ME THE VIOLIN SHORT STUFF." "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT PERMY?" "HEY KNOCK IT OFF BOTH OF YOU DAMN IT!" "So it's Thursday and do you agree ladies," said Mikan. "Of course," said Sumire. "Fine lets do it on a Thursday," said Hotaru. After that the girls went back to campus and Mikan said in her thoughts,_"I hope the sleepover will help me from this stress."_

**At the Daycare...**

Natsume was done with work for today and he was about to go to the changing room until Shin came up to him giving him a hug saying, "Goodbye Mr. Natsume I'll see you tomorrow." "See you tomorrow too Shin," said Natsume patting Shin's had and giving him a hug. Shin walked back to his room by himself having tears in his eyes saying to himself quietly, "I miss my mommy so much."

"Natsume." "What do you two want?" The HSP wants to talk to you," said Ruka. "Why is that?" "It's very important it's about some fight between you and Jay on Friday," said Yuu. After Ruka and Yuu told Natsume about why the HSP wanted him he walked out of the room on his way to the HSP's office.

**In HSP's office...**

" I need to talk to you about what happen on Friday." "The situation between Jay and I?" "Yes sir I need to know what happen and what start?" "I heard a girl being raped by Jay and I started to run and save her, on my way to get her, Miki and Sanji blocked me from the doorway to save her then I started to hit them by." " Mr. Hyuuga we discussed about the street fighting since your 6th grade year." "I know sir, but this was not for fun and games." "It doesn't matter this is not acceptable in our school."

"I understand and after that I went into Jay's room and saved the girl from being raped." "What did Jay do?" "He touch her in a way that a man is not allowed to touch a woman and HURT the woman." Mr. Yukihira understood Natsume's side of the story about what happened. "I warned him to let go of her and after telling him 3 times to let go of her he punched my face and I knocked him out!"

"Natsume this will cause you to be suspended and Jay as well and do you remember the girl he raped?" Natsume knew Jay raped Mikan and he didn't want Mikan in a sticky situation with this. "NO." Mikan was behind the cracked door behind Mr. Yukihira's desk saying in her thoughts, _"NO NATSUME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?"_ "Well you will be suspended for 2 days and." "No Uncle you can't suspended him for this." "Mikan this has nothing to do with you." "It does because the girl that Jay raped was me and you have no right to suspended him and he saved me from that monster," said Mikan with anger.

"Mr. Hyuuga is this true that Jay raped her," the HSP said with sadness and anger on his face. "Yes sir, I saved your niece from being raped by Jay." "Mikan step outside for a minute, I need to have a talk with Natsume." "Yes Uncle," said Mikan nodding her head and walking out the room. "Natsume thank you for saving my niece from getting hurt and I'm so glad that you are part of the family and I will take off your suspension." "Thank you Mr. Yukihira I will do everything to protect your family and honor,"said Natsume bowing down and walking out the room with Mikan. HSP said to himself, "He better protect the family and honor or else he might not know is coming ahead of him."

**Natsume's bedroom...**

Polka you want to do_** it** _tonight polka?" "No not tonight because I so tired,"said Mikan. "Please beautiful?" "Natsume!" Natsume started to kiss Mikan's neck and Mikan started to blush red all over her face and she whispered please I'm not in the mood tonight." "Why polka?" "Because Jay won't leave me alone and he is still in love with me." "I'll have to deal with him someday polka dots and if you don't want to _**it**_ tonight or you can stay over here and hang out?" "Hanging out sounds nice." After that the couple changed into their PJs and went to bed.

**THE END!**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

Main EVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

Guest JVCast:Tetsuji Tamayama(JK) Yuki Matsuoka(Shin) Sanma Akashiya(KY)

Guest EVCast:Brenton Thwaites(JK) Rachel Lillis(Shin) David Deluise(KY)

Opening Theme:Call My Name by BoA

Ending Theme: Nobody(Japanese Version) by Wonder Girls


	20. GOFN (Girl's Only Fun Night) pt1

**Monday in Class...**

Mikan walked into the classroom and saw a note on her desk she thought it might from Jay asking her out on a date and she wanted to through it away but she read the note because she needed to know who it is from so she can know it is from before she gets confused. Mikan read the note and it was from Hotaru and said,"Meet me and Sumire at the library after this class period."

After Mikan read the note she turned her head at Hotaru and Sumire and give them a wink and a smile. After 6th period Mikan went to talk to Hotaru and Sumire about their party. "So do you have the food and drinks for our small party," Mikan whispered because she didn't want most of the students to know about the party a.k.a sleepover on Thursday because they will start asking them if they can come.

"No. because we I'm saving my money for the festival and something else." "You already are gonna start a fundraiser for the festival and you said you are not gonna waste your money on whatever you wanna buy,"said Sumire "She's got a point just keep your money that you are using for the festival and use the money that you are not using for our party,"said Mikan. "Well...well...well." "HURRY UP HOTARU!" "FINE YOU BIG DUMMIES GIVE ME MY TIME GOD!"

After that Hotaru though about it for the next 5 minutes and after that she said, "Yes I will use my extra money for our PARTY." "WHAT PARTY," asked the Toyota triplets.

"A party for big kids only," said Sumire. "We are big kids for ya information _Puff Puffs_," said Takeru standing on the desk using his index finger on Sumire's chin. Sumire's vein came as she smacked his hand out of his face saying, "Don't call me Puffs Puffs ya elf."

"It's 14 and up fellas so bye bye," said Mikan. "I can you change your mind gal if you go on a date with moi," said Taichi making his eyebrows go up and down with a smirk. Mikan had a vein and hit Taichi in his head saying,"You little pervert why in the hell would you think I would go on a date with you." "Ouchy."

"What a bunch of fools," said Tomokazu. "I agree," said Hotaru. "If you invite us to your party do you want to grind no no no." After Tomo said that he wanted to grind on Hotaru had a vein and hit him with her huge fly swatter and said, "In your dreams you whale." After that the boys started to run to their rooms. "LITTLE BOYS THESE DAYS," said the three girls on their way leaving the empty classroom. _  
><em>

**Tuesday...**

After convocation the girls went to their classes and breaks. Sumire entered her classroom and Junji, Junchi, Lola, Tomoko,Hiromi and the rest of the class asked, "YOU'RE HAVING A PARTY?" "Sumire come with me now,"said Mr. Chikasuye grabbing her hand and going into the guitar room and show a slideshow about teen partying and how bad it is for the teenage mind.

After the slideshow Sumire said with a sweatdrop coming out,"That's a good video but I'm not throwing a huge party about drinking, sex, drunk driving, skinny dipping, and all these stuff." "Oh, then what is this party about that people on campus keep talking about then?" "It's just a sleepover sir." "Oh well then I will leave you alone and not have me get into your personal business." "Oh no you're fine just tell the class it's a small party ok?" "Yes Sumire I will."

After their small chat Mr. Chikasuye went to tell the class about the party and it's only a sleepover. The class started to complain and not care anymore. After choir Hiromi went up to Sumire and asked,"I heard it's for girls only right?" "Of course why wouldn't it be anyways?" "Well I was gonna ask if you can invite me to your party tomorrow night if it's fine with you."

"I wish I can but I need to talk to Mikan and Hotaru first about it." "Well they don't need to know about it I can surprise them and Sumire I promise I won't tell the other students about the party." "Ok fine just don't make this a big deal and come at 7:30 tonight understand?" "You have my word Senora Shouda." After that the girls put their arms like in a loop together on their way to lunch talking the plans for the party.

**Wednesday...**

After Convocation Mikan and Natsume were at the Sakura tree and flirting as usual. After they broke apart their kiss Mikan was about to talk to Natsume about their secret world until Tomoko asked if she wanted to talk to Mikan privately about the party and Mikan said, "What's going on Tomoko?""Why are you doing a party with underage stuff like drinking, sex, and all that other crap are you trying to get kicked out or something?"

"Tomoko I'm throwing a sleepover and I'm not going to do illegal stuff to get my ass out of here," Mikan whispered back to Tomoko. "Oh well my bad for acting a fool and have fun with your mini party,"said Tomoko skipping along to her next class. Mikan was about to go back to the Sakura until she turned around and saw Natsume was right behind her the whole entire time and Natsume said, "Polka dots what party are you talking about?" "It's just a small party, it's not that big of a deal." "Polka how come you didn't tell me about the party?"

"Because it's a party for...for...for." "Say it damn it women." "FINE, the party is for girls only and no boys allowed." "Are you sure polka,"said Natsume in a smooth way while staring at Mikan's eyes put his index finger on her chin. "Yes I'm sure you pervert,"said Mikan having her fist up and having a vein on her head. After that the couple went to their separate classes. Natsume said in his thoughts with a smirk, _"I need a plan to go into their girl party tomorrow night and it will be amazing."_

**Thursday the day of the sleepover...**

During lunch as Hotaru arrived at her table Ruka,Yuu, and Mana asked her about the party. "I know you all are about ask me it's about the party, right." "No and what party and can we come," said Ruka, Yuu, and Mana. "No you may not because it's for girls only so sorry fellas." "I'm a girl and can I still come,"Mana asked with excitement. "No because I have talk about this with Mikan and Sumire about inviting more people to our party yet."

After lunch Mana had a note next to her backpack with her name on it and she read it and it said,_"Mana you are invited to the party and I'm sorry for acting mean to you at lunch it's just that I didn't want more students to know about the party and was really getting out of hand for us so please forgive me and come tonight at 7:30.~Hotaru." _After Mana read she had a smile on her face that showed her white braces and walked to her next class without whipping the smile off her face.

**Girl's Only Fun Night...**

Sumire had everything ready for her party with fun games, activities, and other stuff. Once everything was ready Mikan and Hotaru arrived at the door. Sumire said,"You came 5 minutes early but it's fine the longer the fun the longer the G.O.F.N." "G.O.F.N.?" "Girl's Only Fun Night." "Oh." After that the girls were ready to do karaoke until someone was knocking on the door. "I'll get it,"said Mikan. After Mikan opened the door she was shocked and saw Hiromi with a bags of food for the party. "HOLA MIKAN HOW YOU DOING?" "Good and can you wait for a minute I just need to do to something here.

Mikan closed the door and talked to Hotaru and Sumire. "Who invited her to the party and didn't tell us anything about this,"Mikan whispered to them. Sumire wasn't scared to tell them. "It was me but so what mean she's a girl right?" "Yes but we didn't talk about it as a group,"Hotaru whispered. "So what short stuff at least she didn't tell the school about the party." "What did you just say Shouda?" "At least she did tell the school about the party." "No, before that!" "Short stuff."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU CALLING SHORT SINCE 6TH GRADE AND I'M ONLY 5'0 TALL!" "CHECK AGAIN IMAI YOUR ONLY 4'11 AND IT'S OK IF YOUR BELOW THE AVERAGE HEIGHT OF A JAPANESE TEENAGER." Hotaru brought her new baku gun and was about to shoot it at Sumire but Mikan broke them up and said, "Chill crazy people chill and are we gonna let senora Mexicano in or not." "She is one quarter Panamanian Dummy,"said Hotaru and Sumire. "Whatever still Spanish." "

Hello are ladies done with your gossip girl talk,"said Hiromi being impatient. "Coming." Mikan got up and opened the door again and said, "You can join us Hiromi and come in come in." "Thank you very much Mikan-chan." Hiromi is being polite to the girls and after she got in someone else knocked on the door Mikan had a vein coming out of her head and she stomped to go to the door and it was Mana with games and a lot of stuff of the party. "Hello everyone,"said Mana with a big smile on her face. "I'll be back again."

After Mikan closed and said,"Hiromi did you invite her?" "No I didn't invite her." "Was it you Sumire," said Hiromi. "Not me this time." "Was it you Mikan?" "No was it you Hotaru?" After Mikan asked Hotaru she had invited Mana Hotaru tired to say it and she tired to have the guts to say it and she said, "FINE I WAS THE ONE WHO INVITED MANA HAPPY NOW."

"Wow telling me not to invite people that's a surprise," said Sumire. "Whatever." Hello, sorry but are you guys gonna hurry up or not," said Mana trying to be nice. "I'm coming." Mikan ran to the door and opened the door and said,"You can come in Mana." "Thank you so much you gu... I mean girls." "Now let's get turnt up," said Mikan. The G.O.F.N. begin.

**Outside the building...**

Natsume was outside with Ruka,Yuu,Ozai, and Angus dressed up as girls to get into the sleepover. "My God man this a stupid plan,"Ozai whispered to Natsume. "Look Ozai this is for not only our sake but for Natsume to see Mikan plus we need to know what the girls are doing at their small party,"said Ruka. "If it's for Natsume's own sake why are we here mates," said Angus. "To help him out Angus,"said Yuu. "Ok enough with the talk it's to walk in there and crash their party who's with me," said Natsume. "YEAH," all the boys said as they went into the building.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

Main EV Cast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

Guest JV Cast:Kenn (TaichiT) Kentaro Ito(TomoT) Junko Minagawa(TakeruT) Meisa Kuroki(HS) Mai Kuraki(ToC) Tetsuya Komuro(TadC) Megumi Ogata(JC) Tetsuya Kakihara(JE) Miori Takimoto(LD) Ai Shimizu(MO) Matsuda Shota (AK) Shin-ichiro Miki(OT)

Guest EV Cast:Doc Shaw(TaichiT) Sean Kingston(TomoT) Bobb'e (TakeruT) Selena Gomez(HS) Charice(ToC) Matthew Morrison(TadC) Tyerl Jackson Williams(JC) Austin Mahone(JE) Victoria Justice(LD) Angus McLaren(AK) Dayo Okeniyi(OT)

Opening Theme:Call My Name by BoA

Ending Theme: Nobody(Japanese Version) by Wonder Girls


	21. GOFN(Girl's Only Fun Night) pt2

**Party _Plans_...**

After the boys were undercover, they were at Sumire's doorway. As were about to knock on the door Rei Aso was on his way to his room and he saw the 5 boys in disguise and out loud,"Wow you fellas look sexy TON..." Ozai put his hand on his mouth and said,"Shut your mouth man and go to bed." "What are you guys doing anyways?" "It's has nothing to do with you,"said the boys in embarrassment.

After that Rei went to his room and overheard the boys about their plan on spy on the girls party and after he overheard them had wanted to let the girls know that the boys are being fools for sneaking up to disturb their party. But he wanted to do it at the end because it will be more entertaining for him. Rei said to himself writing a letter to the girls letting them know that the boys are being perverted.

**At the door...**

The girls were setting the party and Angus knocked at the and Sumire opened the door and was shocked the their were 5 girls(aka boys) and asked them,"Who the hell are you creeps?" "We are new students and our names our Aya, Ochi, Yuna,Risa, and Natsuki ma... I'm mean darling.,"said Angus in his girl voice. "Ok and want do you want,"said Sumire.

"We are just lost and someone told us to come to your room to hang out because the told us how nice you girls are,"said Ruka in his girl voice. "Who,"said Sumire. "We don't remember were new to the school and can we come in,"said Natsume in his girl voice fine but only for an hour understand,"said Sumire furiously. "Yes Sumire,"said the boys who are disguise as girls.

**Inside her room...**

The boys went inside room and saw the 4 other girls staring at the boys and Hiromi asked,"Are you all transgender or something?" "HIROMI THAT'S RUDE,"all the other girls yell and had their veins out. "No it's just that we are in voice therapy because we were born with a disease that messes up our voices ma...girl,"said Ozai in his girl voice. "Really then what's the name of the disease,"said Hotaru. "We remember dear,"said Yuu in his girl voice. "How can you forget your diagnosis,"asked Mikan. "Well well it's a long story,"said Natsume in his girl voice.

"So what we gonna do first girls,"said Ozai. "Karaoke,"said Mana. "The girls got the karaoke machine out and the CDs as well to "THE TOP HIT J-POP SINGLES." "KARAOKE,"said all the boys. "Yeah are you not good singers or something,"asked Hiromi. "Yeah I guess you can say that darling,"said Angus blushing.

**Later On...**

All the girls started karaoke, games, crafts, and doing each other's hair. The boys are scared that the girls might find out their identities and the boys decide to watch the girls do each other's hair instead. The boys were so surprised that the girls are not drinking, smoking, and doing bad stuff. The girls were having so much fun with the party. Then the boys said,"Excuse we need to talk privately for a minute." "Sure,"said all the girls.

So the boys had a talk in the hallway quietly. "Can we go back to our rooms now,"said Ruka, Yuu, Ozai, and Angus. "In 35 minutes,"said Natsume with a vein on his head. "I'm tired man and I have to a detention paragraph due tomorrow after school man"Ozai. "Well you can do that after our mission is complete,"said Natsume. "Look mate if the get us your ass is mine,"said Angus. "Really, have you ever been in 25 street fights with gangsters before,'sai Natsume holding his fist."People,people stop it now we have to finish our mission and then we can go back to our rooms and do whatever we want,"Ruka. "Thank You Ruka,"said Natsume and Yuu. "Fine,"said Angus and Ozai.

**Back in the room...**

The boys went back to the room and the girls wanted to do girly things to them. Hiromi and Mana took Angus and Ruka to do hair and nails, Hotaru and Sumire took Ozai and Yuu too try on girly dresses, and Mikan took Natsume to do make up,jewelry, and watch videos of hottest Jpop and Kpop boys.

The boys wanted to go back to their rooms all of them expected of Natsume. The boys were gonna be embarrassed and about this plan of theirs and if the girls found out about their secret they will be toasted and will have to do a punishment for a week for the girls. Rei was knocking on Sumire's door and Hiromi and Mana answered the door and said,"What do you want Rei" "I need to talk to you both in my room, NOW."

**Rei's Room...**

"Look I know that it has nothing too with me, but Aya, Ochi, Yuna,Risa, and Natsuki are actually Angus,Ozai, Yuu, Ruka,and Natsume they are at your party right now,"Rei told Hiromi and Mana as their jaws dropped. "Look goofball we don't have time for you stupid pranks now our girls are waiting for us at the party."said Hiromi about to walk out but Rei grabbed her hand and said,"Listening to me and don't away."

"Rei maybe has a point Romi I mean the five girls in disguise are didn't want to sing with us, and won't let us touch their hair,"said Mana. "Well they change their voices every 2 mins so whats the planned Aso." Rei is explaining the plans to Hiromi and Mana to tell them what to do for torturing the boys.

**Back in the Room...**

After they agreed with the plan, Hiromi and Mana went back to the room and told the three girls about the boys plan in the bathroom privately. After they told the girls Mikan and Hotaru hold Sumire back and covered her mouth because she was about to beat them up she didn't who it was she will still hit the person who invades the fun.

"Ouch,"said Mikan and Hotaru after Sumire bit them with her Cat Alice with her sharp teeth cause them to bleed and blood start coming out. "Sorry but those immature buffoons are not gonna enter my room and ruin my party,"Sumire whispered in a angry tone. "Look I understand that you're pissed about this but are plan will work but the only way to win this battle is to act like we don't know that they're,"said Mikan.

"That is the most ridiculous idea that has come out of your mouth Mikan,"said Hotaru. "I agree but this the only way to win the battle against them,"said Hiromi, Mana and Sumire with veins coming out. "Thank at least someone agrees with my idea for a change and now would you excuse me I need to go get a bandage for my **bloody **bite mark,"said Mikan pouting and walking out the bathroom. "You know what I thought this was bad but it's a good idea,"said Hotaru. "Ya think,"said Hiromi,Mana,and Sumire.

**In the Bedroom...**

Mikan walked out of the the bathroom and she was gonna get a bandage from Sumire's cabinet until Natsume grabbed her hand and wrapped it and she blushed pink and said, "Thank you Natsuki." "No problem pol... I mean Mikan,"said Natsume almost messing up his cover. Mikan said,"Natsuki did you enjoy watching Rain the the KING OF KPOP?" "Yes,"said Natsume. _"Damn it watching Rain,2PM, 2AM,Hey! Say! JUMP,Arashi,Kis-My-Ft2, and w-inds was torture how can young horny teenage girls fall for men who wear make up,and have **"sexy"**__dance moves?" _

"Mikan I need to tell you something. "What is it Natsuki?" "I'm a lesbian and I love you,"said Natsume about to kiss Mikan but Mikan said,"I'm sorry Natsuki I'm with Natsume and we are getting married soon." "So he won't know about it and plus this can be our little secret,"said Natsume kissing Mikan. "Natsuki you're a good kisser for a boy,"said Mikan taking off Natsume's wig.

"You pervert what hell is all this for?" "Well I after we were at the Sakura Tree together yesterday everyone told me that the party had drinking and I didn't want you to get in trouble with your Uncle!" "Natsume that's sweet of you but next time don't listen to the rumors and don't ruin my time with the girls ever again you hear me,"Mikan said with her fist and vein coming out. "Yes polka dots,"Natsume said in a scared way.

**Outside the School Building...**

After when Yuu and Ozai were dressed up, Hotaru and Sumire took a picture of them. Ozai asked,"Is this going to be on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram girl?" "Of course not but it's going our Facebook accounts,"said Hotaru and Sumire. "Why,"said Yuu and Ozai. "BECAUSE WE POSTED OUR DRESSES ONLINE NOW IT'S YOUR TURN,"said Hotaru and Sumire. Yuu and Ozai put the photos online and the girls started laughing at them.

"You fools fell for it,"said Sumire. "Fell for girl,"said Ozai. "You thought that we put our photos online but we didn't so you two will learn ya lesson,"said Sumire taking off Yuu's wig and chased him around and hit him. "OMG I can't believe that Yuu bragged into your party like that girl,"said Ozai. "OMG I know it's you Ozai MAN,"said Hotaru taking off Ozai's wig and grabbing his hair pulling it and yanking it around. "THIS IS HELL,"said Yuu and Ozai learning their lesson.

**In the Hallway...**

Hiromi tied Angus and Ruka in a chair with a rope Mana was putting on make up on the boys and they kept moving their heads and said,"Stop stop stop Mana." "I'm sorry to see you guys suffer but this is to teach you not to mess with a girl's personal life,"said Mana. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." "Do cry just SMILE for a WHILE,"said Hiromi with a camera taking a photo and putting it on her photobook.

**Later on...**

Yuu and Ozai deleted the photos on Facebook and hoped everyone would forget about it but the pic had 48 likes,17 comments, and 20 shares. Angus and Ozai tired to escape but Hiromi and Mana put them in the J.C. closet along with Yuu, Ozai,and Natsume. "NIGHTY NIGHTY BOYS,"said the 5 girls having their revenge. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,"said the boys.

**The End!**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

GuestJVCast:Meisa Kuroki(HS) Ai Shimizu(MO) Shin-ichiro Miki(OT) Matsuda Shota (AK) Junko Takeuchi(RA)

GuestEVCast: Selena Gomez(HS) Demi Lovato(MO) Dayo Okeniyi(OT) Angus McLaren(AK) Jason Earles(RA)

Opening Theme:Call My Name by BoA

Ending Theme: Nobody(Japanese Version) by Wonder Girls


	22. Aftermath Afterparty

**Next Day...**

After the party the girls got ready for school and went to their classes on time and were the first ones in their different classes. Mikan and Hiromi had Dangerous Ability Class, Sumire had World Geography, and Hotaru and Mana went to Guitar Class.

They were so bored they waited for 30 minutes for their teachers and classmates to arrive. The started talking about the party and how much fun to prank to the boys and taught them their lesson. After waiting the teachers and students arrived and said, "HOW DID YOU GET IN THE CLASSROOM SO EARLY?" "We woke up early and got ready for school early,"said the girls in their different classrooms.

The girls went to class and during break they were outside talking about the party in front of little bit of students,"Yes they dressed up as girls and tried to ruin our night and plus the best part is the they listened to the songs we like, putting on their make up and wore sexy dresses,"said Mikan. "How did you enjoy their revenge,"asked Mona. "Fun,"said Hotaru. "Did they look good in makeup,"asked Taichi and Rei. "They looked so beautiful,"said Sumire.

"WOW,"said everyone. "It seemed like you had a lot of fun," said Kuyou. "Yep,"said Hiromi. "Are they mad at you,"asked Wakako. "We don't know we haven't spoken to them in class today and by telling by the looks on their faces the looked very T.O.," said Mana.

**Later On...**

Natsume was at the Sakura Tree read his manga and thinking about last night and how embarrassing it was to be in girl clothes, make up, and listening to boy groups of Jpop and Kpop. The boys were who were involved in the Girl's Night walked up to Natsume and tried to cheer him up.

"Natsume, mate don't feel bad I have an idea how about we all try to escape the school and go to a hotel with hot chicks, alcohol, and fun,"said Angus."No thanks I have_ other _plans tonight." "Another mission," asked Ruka. "Nope." "What's up with you lately,"said Yuu. "Nothing." "Guys I think his wants some time alone,"said Ozai. "Thanks Ozai for understanding my pain after last night and I just want to be by myself."

The boys were just staring at Natsume like if they want any answers from him. "GO I WANT TO BE BY MYSELF DAMN CAN YOU ALL GO AWAY PLEASE,"said Natsume with a vain popping off his head. "Yes we will leave you alone,"said the four boys running away from him."

Natsume said in his thoughts,"_I'm going to give polka dots the surprise of her life." _Natsume was dreaming of he and Mikan doing it. Mikan was touching Natsume's chest and Natsume squeezing Mikan's breast. In reality when he woke up his lips were in a smooching position while his was touching Hiromi's boobs. Hiromi was trying to wake him up so he won't be late for his training for the mission that he has tonight.

When Natsume opened his eyes he and Hiromi stared at each other of a couple of seconds then Hiromi looked down at Natsume's hands touching her boobs and she screamed and gave him a black eye,"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

Hiromi got and said,"Why did my mom married a man who has a perverted teenage son." "Oh yeah why did my dad married a woman who has a loud-mouth bitchy teenage daughter," Natsume got and said that to Hiromi who was walking to meet up with the other girls in the building. And Natsume went to meet up with Persona about the mission.

**Inside the Building...**

Hiromi ran into the building were she is hanging out with Mikan, Hotaru, Sumire, and Mana who were in the room eating candy and Mana just looked at the candy like it was new to her or something.

"Are you going to eat the candy or what,"said Sumire. "I'm it's just that,"said Mana being interpreted by Hotaru. "Just that what,"said Hotaru. "Well my parents,"said Mana being interpreted again by Mikan.

"They won't let eat candy back home right,"asked Mikan. "WILL ALL OF PLEASE LET ME TALK WITHOUT YOU ALL RUNNING YOU...Oh yes you are Miss. Sakura in a strict Russian mother won't let me have fun real fun I have to study everyday after school and read so I won't have to make father disappointed and Babushka as well,"said Mana. "That's sad real sad,"said Hiromi. "It was for reason you know,"said Mana.

After that girls started to,laugh and throw their candy at each other and later on the girls went to their rooms doing their homework and detention work for the weekend. Hiromi was walking to her room and heard laughing, giggling, and screaming.

Hiromi took a few steps back and saw the door cracked open and saw Ruka watching Porn Videos by himself and Hiromi was in shocked she thought he would be a perfect match for Mana but she was wrong she wanted to tell the others but she didn't want to be a snitch and be nosy and make him upset so she kept it a secret until the it is the right time to tell.

She walked carefully to her room and Ruka said opening his door,"Who is making those foot steps?" Hiromi ran so she won't get caught by him. And luckily she did manage to get away from him.

**Mikan's Bedroom...**

"Bye Hotaru, bye Sumire see you both tomorrow,"said Mikan giving them a group hug with a big smile on her face. "Bye Mikan see you tomorrow,"said Hotaru and Sumire walking to their rooms with smiling faces. "Wow I'm so ti ed it's only 6:50 and I think I need to a bath and go study a little more, "said Mikan getting ready for her bath.

**In the Bathroom... **

Mikan was in the tub thinking about so random stuff and mainly Natsume's mission tonight. Mikan's eyes are closed while she is in the bathtub. After a couple of thinking about Natsume, she opened her eyes and said in her thoughts,_ "Crap after I closed my it's like I want him all to myself." _Mikan was hugging herself looking up to the ceiling and thought about how he is doing o his mission.

**Natsume's Bedroom...**

6 hours later it's 11:00pm and Natsume is at his mission and was with Zoya and a gun bullet was about hit Zoya but Natsume ran and pushed and was on her and Zoya while having her eyes in hearts said,"THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR SAVE ME." "No prob now a SHOOT AT HIM SHOOT." Zoya did what Natsume shoot at the man who was chasing them and she got them.

"Wow Hyuuga you have pretty go amazing skills when it comes to mission,"said Zoya trying to flirt with Natsume."Thhh..annks and nnn...ow I have to g..ooo back too my room and sttt..uuuudy and doooo homework,"said Natsume in pain. "You can come with me and we can some _alone _together,"said Zoya trying to flirt with Natsume. "No thhh...annks BBlll..ondie I have to studddd..y with," Natsume without finishing his sentence. "With who?" "Noo...body just ,"said Natsume going back to the school building.

"What did I do wrong, is it my hair needs to be a little more longer, my breath or my make up is to bad,"said Zoya with blushing pink to herself walk back to the school building as well. "So do you want to go escape with me next week so we can watch a movie together,said Zoya.

Natsume stopped walking and said,"Nooo tha...nnnks I have othhh..er plann..nns to do. Zoya said good night to Natsume and he also said the same thing back to her. Zoya said in her thoughts, "_Man what is up with him he has been acting weird for days now and it is so hard to get his_** attention**."

**Later On in Mikan's Bedroom...**

Mikan was in her room studying for her math test which is next Friday and it's her mid-term. She was wore a Japanese Style Panda pattern tank and short Pants Pajamas Set.

She was studying for 5 hours but it was hard because she wanted to see Natsume again.

"Damn I just want to see Natsume again and I miss him but after the night we had our moment I just think about him even more and more,"said Mikan blushing red all over her cheeks and shake all over herself.

5 minutes later a knock was at Mikan's door and she wondered who would be knocking so late on a Friday night while studying for an important test? And she was walking at the door and she opened it and was in to see...

**THE END!**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

GuestJVCast:Meisa Kuroki(HS) Ai Shimizu(MO) Shin-ichiro Miki(OT) Matsuda Shota (AK) Junko Takeuchi(RA) Rie Tanaka (MK) Kenn (TaichiT) Sara Nakayama(KO) Oma Ichimura(WU)

GuesEVCast:GuestEVCast: Selena Gomez(HS) Demi Lovato(MO) Dayo Okeniyi(OT) Angus McLaren(AK) Jason Earles(RA) Hayley Kikyo (MK) Doc Shaw(TaichiT) Ashely Leggat (KO) Ayla Kell (WU)

Opening Theme:Call My Name by BoA

Ending Theme: Nobody(Japanese Version) by Wonder Girls


	23. Do You Want To Give This A 2nd Shot?

**Mikan's Door...**

Mikan was in shock to see Jay by her doorway she tried to close the door but Jay opened it and he wanted to tell Mikan something important. "What do you want Jay," Mikan said so angry. But Jay opened and come in. "Mikan I'm sorry that my friends and I tried to rape and harass you it's just that..."said Jay without finishing looking down at the ground. "What happened," said Mikan in a calm voice to Jay. "Z...Z...Z,"said Jay trying to have the guts to say what he has to say. "Z...Z...Z who," Mikan was curious.

"Zoya paid me and my friends to sexually hurt you and I am truly sorry Mikan,"said Jay in tears hugging Mikan. Natsume was outside her window watching the two hug and he got jealous but he wanted to see how it goes and if it goes bad Natsume might have to get into a little brawl with was in shock and she broke the hug and as said,"Why would Zoya pay you and your friends to do this to me?"

"Because she said if I don't do it she will have a plan to kill you and your friends." "How can Zoya kill Hotaru, Sumire, Ruka, Yuu, Natsume and I,"Mikan said in tears in a scared way. "She is making some poison cookies, poison drinks, and might use her Demand Alice for dangerous reasons," said Jay.

And after their talk the two heard a bang through the window and it was Natsume coming up close to Jay about to fight him and Jay was about ready too but Mikan started to hold their fists and said,"Both of you please not tonight this is not time to fight now." The boys put their hands down. "Look Jay you better not do something bad to my fiancee," Natsume said. "Nothing bad I came to tell her something,"said Jay. "What happened polka dots?"

"Jay told me that the reason why he raped me was because Zoya paid him and his friends to rape me so our friends and us won't have get hurt by her evil plans." "What is she go to do to us Jay?" "She might poison all of you and trying to kill mainly Mikan." "Why her?" "Because Zoya has a I can't say it she will do bad all of us." "Spit it out already Jay damn."

"Fine Hyuuga she is in love you and she is in love with you and she is jealous of you gal." "Thanks Jay for looking out for me and I'm sorry I didn't listen and gave you chance." "No problem will I get that kiss someday Mikan," Jay said kissing her hand." "In your dreams Kamihira,"said Natsume with a smirk pushing him out the door trying to keep his cool slamming the door.

"That is a nice 10 minute conversation about what happen," Mikan said with exhaustion. "Yeah so polka dots do you want to come to my room I have surprise for you,"said Natsume with his smirk. "Sorry, I can't I need to sleep after studying the Math and English I, and Science, all night.

"Polka you idiot we didn't need to study for English I and Science," Natsume said with a sweat drop on his head. "Why did anybody tell me,"said Mikan with a vain from her head popping off her head. "Maybe you did listen in class and started to daydream about the howalon and the witch." "How you know what I'm thinking of Natsume?" "Koko told me."

"Now back to what I was saying do you want to go to my room and see the surprise polka?" "Fine and can I stay in your room tonight?" "Of course you know I will always let stay for the night,"said Natsume holding, kissing, and rubbing her hand with his blood after the mission. Natsume told Mikan to close eyes as they walked out of her room and went to his room since it's two doors away and they are both Special Star.

Natsume opened the door to his room and told her to open her eyes. She opened her eyes and see saw candles, roses on the bed, strawberries on his bed, and so much more. Mikan has a huge smile on her face. "Natsume this is beautiful but what is this event for," Mikan said with excitement. "I wanted celebrate how I might not do anymore mission for now," Natsume said with a smirk.

"Sit on the bed with me polka dots. Mikan sat on the bed with Natsume with rose pedals. Natsume kissed Mikan and made a move on her by going under her shirt and trying to remove her bra and the blushing Mikan broke the kiss and asked him, "Natsume what are you doing?" "Wanting to make this moment very speical between you and I polka." Mikan pushed Natsume off her and said shyly, "I have to go." Natsume said,"I'm sorry I did mean to hurt you."

Mikan turned around and walked up to Natsume and said," Please don't take this sex thing as a part of the only thing in our relationship." "I won't take this sex thing too far and if my hormones get in the way I will have smack myself in the face,"Natsume said smiling. Mikan started to giggle and sat next to Natsume and they talked all night and until something happens between both of them.

**THE END!**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

GuestJVCast: Tetsuji Tamayama(JK)

Guest EVCast:Brenton Thwaites(JK)

Opening Theme: Hikaru Monotachi by Mayu Watanabe

Ending Theme: Password is O by Morning Musume

Done with the second half of season 1 of Gakuen Alice TTY now be prepared for the third half of season 1 and I hope you will like the new opening and ending themes- AnimeQueen2017.


	24. Everyone's Opposite Side

**In the Morning...**

Mikan was sleeping under Natsume's arms and she woke up wearing a white collar shirt with three buttons opened and she looked at herself and Natsume blushing and sat up and whispered to herself, _"What did I do last night with him?" _Mikan stared at the shirtless Natsume with a smile on her face gave him a kiss on his forehead he stretched and kissed Mikan.

Mikan blushhed and asked him, "What happened between us last night?" "Last night your Pj's were bloody and I gave you my shirt to wear and after you changed went to change and took medicine for my pain after my mission and I wasn't done changing so we fell asleep on each other," said Natsume. "I have to go to my room," Mikan blushing. Natsume got up and carried her on his bed and hugged her, and whispered, _"Please stay, don't go."_ "I well I can stay for an hour." "An hour really, polka?" "Or two."

Natsume laid down and pulled the blushing Mikan down to lay next him. he starred at her eyes and Mikan said scarcely, "Why are you looking at me like that?" "You're so beautiful," Natsume said kissing her hand then kissing her jawline, and finally kissed her and Mikan replied back with the kiss. The two made love to each other.

**Outside...**

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT YOU CHEAT ON ME KOKO HOW DARE YOU," Sumire said with raging anger coming out. "Baby you are the one for not Zoya I couldn't help it," said Koko afraid of Sumire. "HELP WHAT THAT SHE IS SKINNY, BLONDE, AND A BITCH?" Everyone around the school was in a circle watching Sumire and Koko having an argument. "Look a what your are doing baby screaming like a maniac and letting the whole school watch."

"DON'T BABY ME I AM AND YOUR BABY ANYMORE AND DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN AND I DON'T CARE IF THE WHOLE SCHOOL IS LOOKING AT US AND OUR LOVE LIFE AND WE ARE DONE!" Sumire walked inside after that argument with Koko. "Sumire come back please please please," Koko said crying on his knees.

**Inside the Library...**

Sumire just kept walk and said," I'm gonna kick her ass." Everyone followed her inside to the library. Zoya was on Facebook looking on her status. The girl with the dark green long sleeved shirt knee length pants and opened the and said, "You are one evil little blonde bitch." "Oh bite me Shouda you're so loud when it comes to mornings," Zoya said stretching her arms out wearing her sexy nightgown. "Shut up you you you.." "Hurry up I have a Facebook status to look at." "WHORE," said Sumire.

Zoya slapped her face and making her fall to the ground. Sumire got up and slapped her back. Sumire pushed Zoya to the ground. Zoya grabbed Sumire's hair. Sumire pulled Zoya's hair and put her to the ground. Zoya grabbed Sumire's leg and put her to the ground. The girls were pulling each other's hair, hitting each other, slapping each other and doing what other girls do when they get into catfights. Some students were fliming and taking photos of the fight. "Let go Sumire," Hotaru and Mana said while they grabbed Sumire to let go of Zoya and "Let her go Zoya," Kuyou and Fusae said while they grabbed Zoya to let go of Sumire.

The HSP broke up the circle and said, "Everyone go to class." "It's a Saturday sir," said all the students. "Well well well go do what you always do on the weekends." The students left the library and expect for Hotaru, Mana, Sumire, Kuyou, Fusae, and Zoya. " You, You, You, You, You, and You my office NOW!"

**The Balcony...**

Hiromi and Tomoko were outside singing their duet and wondering why the changed their performance to the next month and wanting to convenience the HSP to let them sing. "Maybe we should bring him cupcakes to let us sing," said Hiromi. "Hiromi I don't think cupcakes are a good idea we should talk to him about it like grown adults," said Tomoko. "Maybe you're right we should talk about it like grown ups."

**Downstairs...**

The girls went downstairs and heard Ruka laughing. "She has small vagina and he has a huge penis," Ruka said laughing while watching his porn video. Himori and Tomoko were watching him and were shocked. "We need to stop him from watching this porn stuff it will brain wash him," said Tomoko. When the girl was screaming in the video Himori's jaw dropped and said, we need to help this guy out.

Yuu was about to go to Ruka's room and the girls grabbed Yuu and he said, "What the hell are you doing to me?" "Keep it down we need to help Ruka." "Help him with what?" "Come with us to the library."

**Library Again in the Afternoon...**

"Wait I don't understand Ruka would never be obsessed with pornography I he is not that type of guy," said Yuu. "Well if we tell the other this they would be shocked and would hate him forever," said Hiromi. "The truth is important and the truth is overrated so we have to tell your friends," said Tomoko. "The truth is overrated... you gave me a great idea Tomoko," said Yuu with exictement. "I did?" "Yes and it's going to be good." The three of them made plans to help Ruka get over the porn stuff.

**The HSP's Office In The Evening...**

"What happened between you two that cause the fight between you ladies," said the HSP furious. "She started," said Sumire. "No you did," said Zoya. "Check again you kiss my boyfriend my boyfriend. "You said you are done with him so he's single. "Ladies enough I will talk to your witnesses of the fight will make my decision on your punishment."

The HSP went to talk to Hotaru, Mana, Kuyou, and Fusae about the fight for 10 minutes and the HSP had his bodyguards to watch if Sumire and Zoya got into a fight. After the 10 minutes were up Mr. Yukihira made his final decision. "I will a give both detention for the entire week plus copying from the dictionary. "What, no way I have violin practice on Fridays sir." "Well Ms. Shouda I will called Mr. Nagasaki to cancel your practice."

"I have plans too sir." "Oh yeah what is it flirting and kissing other people's boyfriends and girlfriends." "Shut up Loud mouth." "You shut up don't tell me to shut up." "Ladies quit it now let it go, take the punishment and please leave my office liking respectable adults." The girls left the office and to their rooms. _"Girls with their hormones these days what is going to happen to these two as they become adults,"_ the HSP said in his thoughts.

**Mikan's Room at 8:00pm...**

Mikan was talking to Hotaru, Sumire, Hiromi, and Mana about the fight that happened this morning. "It's not fair I'm in trouble because of that bitch," Sumire cried and had lots of tissues with her. "You both got in trouble for the same reason and you both got the same punishment," said Hotaru. "I know how Zoya is I have to put up with that girl's crap for the rest of my life since I was born and no one knows why she has a cold heart" Mana said.

"She has been like this her whole life and we can't change herself we are her parents and it's her choice be like this and make things worse for herself,"said Hiromi. "Why are we all talking about Zoya I know she is mean and bitchy sorry Mana. "I don't mind at all Miss. Sakura."

"But we are here to help Sumire out with her situation that she got herself into, look Sumire I know it's to late to change time but at least you can learn from your mistakes and take them as grow and mature," said Mikan. "You're right Mikan maybe I should learn from this as I grown and mature," said Sumire. "GROUP HUG," said Mikan. The girls give each other a group hug. The girls broke up the group hug they just smiled and laugh.

Hotaru said in her thoughts, _" Mikan you have mature in two years time and I am surprise." _After that Sumire said, "Thank you everyone for supporting me through this." "No problem said the girls." "Night Mikan thanks for letting us come over,"said the girls. "Good night girls thanks for coming over I had a great time."

**THE END!**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

GuestJV Cast:Junko Minagawa (Kokoroyomi) Karina(ZO) Ai Shimizu(MO) Sara Nakayama(KO) Nana Mizuki(FT) Sanma Akashiya(KY) Meisa Kuroki(HS) Mai Kuraki(ToC)

Guest EV Cast: Adam Hicks(Kokoroyomi) Maiara Walsh(ZO) Demi Lovato(MO) Ashely Leggat (KO) Sarah Hyland(FT) David DeLuise(KY) Selena Gomez(HS) Charice(ToC)

Opening Theme: Hikaru Monotachi by Mayu Watanabe

Ending Theme: Password is O by Morning Musume


	25. Sunday Dumb Day!

**Zoya's Room…**

Zoya with her friends Kuyou Osaki, Wakako Usami, Karai Rukia and Fusae Tsuguho talk about the fight that happen earlier today. Fusae said, "Wow this has to be the worst day of your life Zoya, right? "No it's just a fight I had worse moments," Zoya replied with her head down. "The girls were so bored so they decided to chat about the meaniest things they ever done to anybody. So after 30 minutes of fun, Zoya's 4 girls left her room giving her a hug and support through her punishment.

Zoya changed her clothes getting ready for her sex date with the Rei Aso. Rei didn't know that Zoya planned a sex date. Zoya put on her black robe over her. Underneath is a push up bra she wears and a thong. She said in her thoughts, " What should I do to make this date good even though I got in trouble?" Zoya waits and waits for Rei and he never shows up and after an 1hr and 30 minutes.

She changed into her pajamas that are gold, long sleeved with button and long pants that are comfortable to wear for the night. She fell asleep and dreamed about her past and the good moments she had with her mother. Her mother brushed her hair, they played dolls, and made snowmen in the beautiful snow. She smiled in her sleep.

**In the morning...**

Zoya woke up in the morning and she heard a knock on the door and yelled as she was being cranky,"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" "It's me Natsume." "Oh I'm coming," Zoya said with her nice voice. She ran to the door and opened it and Natsume yelled at Zoya saying, " WHY IN THE HELL WOULD PAY JAY TO RAPE MIKAN?" "I don't know you are talking about," Zoya said with a fake smile.

Natsume grabbed her hair and yelled, " Don't play these games with me." "So, Hyuuga why tell me how you feel about the situation now and not earlier?" "I had all of stuff to do and I felt like this should be the right time, Ogawa."

Zoya pushed Natsume on the wall trying to make a move on him. "The right time to do what, " she said in a flirty way even though she isn't wearing a provocative clothing. Natsume pushed her aside and said, " I'm just letting you if you tried to ruin my relationship with Mikan by hurting her, you are a terrible person and I will never be with you." "Why is that?" "You are the most disghusting person in this academy and a fool," Natsume yelled.

Zoya blushed pink as Natsume left the room. She looked at herself at the mirror and said to herself,"I'm happy with myself and I can't let people bring me down." Zoya went into the bath and said with a smile and blushing pink ,"_Maybe Hyuuga likes me because_ _when a boy teases a girl and calls her names he loves her_." Zoya smirked and said in her thoughts, _"Yep, definitely he loves me more than Mikan."_

**Yuu, Hiromi, and Tomoko's plan...**

After finding out Ruka is obessed with watching porn, Yuu, Hiromi, and Tomoko made a plan. The three went to his room and look for some clues on his obession on porography. Yuu discovered beer cans on his desk, Hiromi found the videos that he watch, and Tomoko finds pills that are not even prescription. "What type of pills are those," Hiromi asked with a worried voice. "It looks like sleeping pills," says Yuu.

Once a door step was heard Hiromi, Tomoko, and Yuu went to hide in the room. But it was too late when Ozai came in and he asked, "What the hell are you in my room people?" "This is your room," three of them asked. "Uh yeah and I was about to watch a hentai video and I dare Ruka to watch with me. "That was you who laughed?" "Yeah why?" "We thought it was Ruka who was laughing at the video." "No he was screaming like a little gal, man."

"So you three thought it was me uh," Ruka said upset. "No, No, No Ruka we didn't mean to..." "It's I must be going," Ruka walked out and Ozai said,"Well you three should be ashamed of yourselves Ruka would never do such a thing you know go out there and apologize the boy, you hear?" "Yeah you're right Ozai maybe we should apologize of accusing him like that," said Tomoko.

**Zoya's Room...**

"Zoya I want the truth now, did you pay Jay to raped Mikan," Natsume was so furious with Zoya he wished that he could hit but he knew it was wrong to hit a girl. Someone knock on Zoya's door and it was Mikan, Hotaru, and Sumire. Outside Mikan and Hotaru convince Sumire to apologize to Zoya. But Sumire said, "Why should I apologize the girl hit me first." "So what be the bigger person and be an adult about," Mikan said. "Mikan is right just be more mature and move on with ours lives," said Hotaru. "Fine I'll be nice,"said Sumire.

And Zoya said, "Come in whoever you are while Natsume grabs her hand so she couldn't get the door but she flipped him over used her Demand Alice to make Natsume locked himself in the closet. Zoya opened the door and said," Uh what do the three blind mice what from me. Mikan, Hotaru, and Sumire fainted because Zoya's breath smelled because she ate an onion for breakfast. "Well I have to get dressed for today," Zoya said as she got in the bathroom to get ready.

**Later On...**

Sumire left Zoya's room after talk that they had about the fight from yesterday. "That went well, Hyuuga come out of the closet NOW," Zoya said while using her Demand Alice. Natsume was free from the closet and was holding on to Zoya's black thong that was on his head. "Not bad Ogawa not bad, and does this hurt you cow bottom," he asked while blushing pink and playing wit the thong. "Hey, give it back." "Not until you admit it." "Admit what?" "What you did."

Zoya grabbed the thong and ran outside so Natsume wouldn't get her. But instead he left her room by using the window. Zoya turned around hold up the thong and said out loud, "Finally, that's over with." Everyone in the hallway had their jaws down and the boys fainted to the ground.

While Yuu, Hiromi, and Tomoko went to get Ruka, they are staring at Zoya's thong and Yuu fainted. Tomoko and Hiromi carried Yuu and said with a sweat drop coming down, "You've got to be kidding me." "THONGS OUT THONGS OUT MATES, BOY I GOT TO TWEET THIS," Angus said while taking pics of Zoya and her thong with his cellphone.

After a couple seconds, the school started laughing and took pics of Zoya for having her thong out to the entire campus. Zoya scream, "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."_ "Mikan Sakura you think that he is all yours but check again because you have trouble coming your way," _Zoya said in her thoughts with an evil smirk on her face.

**Outside...**

Ruka and Mana are having a fun conversation until Yuu, Hiromi, and Tomoko came to talk to Ruka. "Sorry for interrupting your date," said the three of them. "WHAT, THIS NOT A DATE," said Mana and Ruka blushing. "Look you don't have too take it so seriously so lets move with ours I'm not that mad anymore", Ruka said with a smile on his face. "WERE GLAD", said three and they enjoyed their fun conversion throughout the afternoon.

**THE END!**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

GuestJV Cast: Karina(ZO) Ai Shimizu(MO) Sara Nakayama(KO) Nana Mizuki(FT) Meisa Kuroki(HS) Mai Kuraki(ToC) Matsuda Shota (AK) Shin-ichiro Miki(OT)

Guest EV Cast: Maiara Walsh(ZO) Demi Lovato(MO) Sarah Hyland(FT) Selena Gomez(HS) Charice(ToC) Angus McLaren(AK) Dayo Okeniyi(OT)

Opening Theme: Hikaru Monotachi by Mayu Watanabe

Ending Theme: Password is O by Morning Musume


	26. Feeling the Pain

**In Mikan's Room...**

Mikan was out of the shower and it was 7:00pm. She puts on her polka dot robe and is in the bathroom taking a bath, while thinking about and waiting for Natsume to come back. And she laid her head in the bathtub wall and looked up in the ceiling. "Wow I can't believe Persona has to put Natsume through hard missions especially since now he has to go with the Toyota triplets," Mikan said to herself.

**Natsume's Mission...**

"Shut Up Takeru," said Tomokazu pointing his finger at him. "You are a dummy Tomokazu," said Taichi doing a head roll. "Taichi you are a butthole," said Takeru. The boys were arguing about a way to get into the building to get a magic book for Persona. Natsume with a vein in his head said,"SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! "Man you don't gotta be this cruel to us," said the triplets. "I wouldn't have to be yelling at you if you three would just your mouths shut!"

"Well, let's just go inside and get the book and screw this B.S. place," said Tomokazu. The boys went inside the building the guard was sleeping and sneaked in the building. The doors and windows were locks and Tomokazu used his Invisible Alice to get them in through the window. Then they suck into the museum and tried to look for the book.

**10 Minutes Later ...**

The Toyota triplets were arguing about which book is which for the past 10 minutes and Natsume went out to look for the book and after he did he used it to hit them in the heads and whispered, "Shut up, and get with the plan you ding dongs!" After he talked to them a security guard come in and the boys started to run out of the room the jumped over the gate and the security guard held out his gun that shooted at Taichi's leg.

"Help me they shot me on my leg," Taichi was being serious when they shot him and Natsume carried Taichi bridal style and the others started running from the building and Takeru used his Cloud Alice to go back to the academy as fast as they can. "I WILL GWT YOU SOMEDAY, JUST WAIT AND SEE YOU CRAZY KIDS," said the security guard waving his gun not looking up to the sky.

**Back in the Academy... **

Mikan was looking up to the ceiling and started crying because she did "it" with Natsume 3 times and the last time she did it she start crying and blushing. "Why does this have to happen to me," she said to herself. "What this have to happen to you," said Natsume opening the windows giving her a hug. "I'm sorry I was so hurt." "I'm sorry I left you behind worried." "No it's not that." "Well then what?" Mikan looked at the ground not wanting to tell Natsume that she was scared of doing "it".

Natsume lift up her chin and look deeply into her eyes and he could tell what's going on. "You're scared to make love again and I can tell by you're eyes that you might feel like I might hurt you again," Natsume said kissing her forehead, while lifting her head with his chin and wiped her tears. "Maybe you're right, I maybe scared by I know that I'm safe with you," Mikan said holding Natsume's hand and kissing it.

Natsume held Mikan's hand and walked her to and put her against the wall kissing her passionately. The couple took a breath and Natsume whispered,_ "I will never hurt you, I will never harm you, I will always love you from the bottom of my heart." _Mikan was blushing mad hard and said, "I want to be by your side, You're the love of my life, I will love you forever, and I love you from the bottom of my heart as well. The couple kissed passionately again and went on Mikan's bed. Natsume said with a smirk,"Don't worry like you said you're safe with me."

Natsume took off Mikan's long sleeved gown and she started to blush, but that didn't stop her from make love to Natsume. Nataume kissed Mikan's neck while Mikan took off Natsume's shirt and pants and rubs his back with her hands. She said in her thoughts, _"I can feel the electricity coming between us like it was meant to be." _ Natsume went down took off Mikan panties with his teeth (I know it's sexy). But Mikan put legs together before he could even take off her panties. "Polka you're too precious to me," Natsume said while kissing Mikan on the lips and opening her legs so he can take off her panties. Natsume squeezed her butt and Mikan was about to him it the head but he quickly took off her panties with his teeth.

Now he starts to lick her womanhood Mikan starts to moan and after he was done Natsume and now he takes off her bra and throws it somewhere in the room. Natsume sucks on Mikan's breast and Mikan said giggling with her red face,"Easy there tiger." Then Natsume looked up at her gave a peck on her lips and started suck on her other starts to moan Natsume's name and he loved it how she said his name (so angelic). Mikan rolled on top of Natsume and now she starts to suck on his chest. Natsume starts to groan and said in his thoughts,_"The fire between us gets brighter and brighter every time when we're alone together." _Mikan was kissing his six pack then took off his boxers with her hands.

She stared at his manhood blushing. "Entertain me polka,"Natsume said with a smirked. So she entertained him by make him groan and after she was done Natsume went on top of Mikan once again staring at eyes. Mikan could feel the connection with him at that moment she could tell how much he loves her and wants to protect her so much. The couple started to kiss passionately and he lifted her legs and rubbed them. _"Damn her legs feel so amazing,"_ he said in his thoughts. They did put their "hoods" together and made electricity together. "Na... Natsu... Natsume," Mikan moan with pleasure. "Mi... Mika... Mikan," Natsume groan with pleasure as well.

After the couple climaxed, the couple put the blanket over them Mikan turned around looking away from Natsume. Mikan asked, "Natsume do you love me?" "Yes and why would you ask that stupid question." "I don't know I'm sorry I made you mad." "You're fine polka you did nothing wrong," Natsume turned around and was holding on to Mikan like he didn't want to lose her. "Natsume I love you and good night." "I love so much my Mikan." The couple kiss so passionately and went to sleep.

**Hiromi's Room...**

After Taichi got shot Hiromi and Sumire have been with Taichi for 2 hours trying to heal him. "Man, I wish Mikan, Hotaru, and Mana were here to help us out," Hiromi said having difficulty with healing his wound. "OUCHHIE MAMA," said Taichi so loudly. "Look, Taichi I understand that you're in pain BUT PLEASE SHUT UP YOU SO LOUD," said Sumire with anger. "Look who acting loud and stupid this time when people are sleeping," Taichi said. A knock came at the door when it's 10pm and it was Ruka, Mana, Yuu, Hotaru, Ozai, and Angus came back from watch the movie theathers. "WE'RE BACK," said 6 people coming back from the movie theathers "Finally where the hell were you guys," said Hiromi giving Taichi a lollipop so he can stop crying.

"We went to the movies," said Ruka sipping on his Icee. "How did you leave the academy and what film did you watch," asked Taichi. "We told the HSP that Yuu's uncle is here for a visit," Hotaru said with making a bubble with her gum." "We watched the new movie Prisoner," said Mana. "We would love to meet him," said Sumire. "Sorry, he just left," said Yuu. "Oh well we can meet him again next time," said Hiromi. "After we watched the film we went bowling, shopping, and played the arcade man," said Ozai with his 3D glasses on. "He has a point mates, you missed out on all the fun," said Angus with popcorn in his hands. "Ok can ya'll quit bragging and help me and my wound," said Taichi. "Okay, calm down Taichi," said everyone in the room. So everyone in the room helped out Taichi and laughed and talked about their day.

**THE END!**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

GuestJV Cast: Ai Shimizu(MO) Meisa Kuroki(HS) Matsuda Shota (AK) Shin-ichiro Miki(OT) Kenn (TaichiT) Kentaro Ito(TomoT) Junko Minagawa(TakeruT)

Guest EV Cast: Demi Lovato(MO) Selena Gomez(HS) Angus McLaren(AK) Dayo Okeniyi(OT) Doc Shaw(TaichiT) Sean Kingston(TomoT) Bobb'e (TakeruT)

Opening Theme: Hikaru Monotachi by Mayu Watanabe

Ending Theme: Password is O by Morning Musume


	27. Lovin' You Lovin' Me

**Mikan's Dream...**

_Mikan was in the locker room putting on her clothes and Zoya was putting on her clothes as well. "Sakura-chan you'll never be with him," Zoya said. "What do you mean," Mikan said not know what she is talking about. "Natsume Hyuuga,"she said walking towards the door and opened it. Mikan said, "Where are you going ?" Zoya opened it instead and left. Mikan ran to see what is going on and she was blocked by the other students to see what is happening. Natsume and Zoya were holding hands and Mikan was in tears when they were almost going to kiss. "Natsume," Mikan screamed his name. _

**Mikan's Room...**

Mikan woke up screaming and crying Natume's name holding on to the blanket so tightly to cover her body and Natsume woke up scared and turned around and saw his girlfriend/fiancee scared and he gave her a tight hug and patted her head. "Are you alright polka," Natsume asked so worried and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry it was a bad dream I had." "I hope I didn't bothered you in your sleep Natsume." "No you just made the peace more worse polka." "Well my dream was so bad because Zoya hypnotized you to being your damn wife instead of me." "What the hell would you think of that?"

"Because she has been acting so flirty like towards you, wants to kiss you and touch you," Mikan said covering up the blanket toward her even more until Natsume wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Don't worry maybe she's just in a lost situation right now with herself and her deaths threats she might regret it but you're the only person I love Mikan Sakura and want to marry, not Zoya Ogawa," Natsume said tip toeing his fingers to Mikan's womanhood.

Until Mikan got up and put on her pink robe and went to the bathroom, locked the door and looked for her calendar book that she got out of her drawer and she read it. _"Oh my God my period hasn't come, it was supposed to come last night and thank god Natsume didn't see me bleed."_ Mikan said in her thoughts. "Polka what are you doing in there," Natsume said while knocking on the door. "Just about to go in the shower," she putting away the calendar in the drawer.

"Can I come shower with you sexy," Natsume said in a sexy voice. Mikan unlocked the door and opened it a little and beckoned her finger and said in a sexy voice, "You can kiss me and have fun with me under the warm shower." Natsume smirk and came in the bathroom. Mikan started to hit him yelling,"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK EARLIER FROM THE MISSION YESTERDAY?" Natsume kissed Mikan to shut her up and she said blushing and rubbing her head, "My bad for acting crazy and all that."

"It's fine, but please don't act this again that scared me," Natsume said with a bump on his head. Then Natsume started to pull Mikan closer by grabbing her robe and kissing her. He took his boxers and he took off her robe. Natsume turn on the water for the shower and the couple started to passionately kiss. Natsume grabbed a hold Mikan's shoulders and kissed Mikan's neck. Mikan blushed and said in her thoughts,_"Damn why did I started acting so crazy today and my period hasn't came in a couple days and I feel more tired than ever before."_

**After the Shower...**

Mikan and Natsume changed into their clothes. Natsume started coughing and Mikan started feeling "odd". "Natsume, are you okay?" "Yes I'm fine polka." Natsume was coughing blood out and Mikan ran in the bathroom to get the emergency kit. She brought out the cough syrup and poured it on the soup so Natsume can drink it. He drank it and Mikan said, "Take a deep breathe." He inhaled and exhaled about 8 times and then he was feeling great.

Natsume said to Mikan, "Thanks for saving me I didn't know what just happened but that felt..." "Exhausting, bad, and painful?" "Yeah you can say that again Mikan." Mikan had a phone from Hotaru she picked up the phone and answered it. "MIKAN GUESS WHAT," said Hotaru and Sumire. "What is and why are you so noisy?"

She smiled as Natsume kissed her neck while she was on the phone. "WE HAVE SHORTER CLASSES TODAY," said Ruka and Yuu. "HOORAY!" said Mikan and Natsume as they make out. "Mikan who are you with right now," asked Hotaru. "Uh... uh.. my laptop forgot to turn it off last night gotta go bye." After she hung up the couple got dress and headed out to the door.

**THE END!**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

GuestJV Cast: Ai Shimizu(MO) Meisa Kuroki(HS) Matsuda Shota (AK) Shin-ichiro Miki(OT) Kenn (TaichiT) Kentaro Ito(TomoT) Junko Minagawa(TakeruT)

Guest EV Cast: Demi Lovato(MO) Selena Gomez(HS) Angus McLaren(AK) Dayo Okeniyi(OT) Doc Shaw(TaichiT) Sean Kingston(TomoT) Bobb'e (TakeruT)

Opening Theme: Hikaru Monotachi by Mayu Watanabe

Ending Theme: Password is O by Morning Musume


	28. Lashing Out

**Main Plot…**

**Octobe 5th 2013 (Auction Day)**

**In the Hallways...**

Hotaru had Ruka and Yuu carry her up so everyone can see her despite being 4'10 3/4 or 4'11 (149cm or 150cm) tall. "Everyone in Alice Academy I want to make this announcement to make, the auction has been changed to today starting from 4pm-7pm it was supposed to end at 8 but due to daylight savings time about to end," said Hotaru. But many people were on their phones listening to music, playing games, or even taking a selfie.

Hotaru got really really really mad and so she got her baka gun and pointed at Rei Aso and he said, "Hey, why me?" "Because I want to." "Can you go bother someone else shortie?" "The crowd of students even Ruka and Yuu werlike "Ooh-ing."

"Look at tiny tot I'm 1 or 2 centimeters tall than you." The crowd started ooh-ing again. Then Rei Aso said somwthing so horrible to Hotaru that will make her day uncomfortable. "Look Imai you look a girl who's on crack and lost all her hair because of depression even I couldn't even tell if you're a guy or a girl, you cross dresser." The crowd started to gasp and then Rei stated running from Hotaru who was chasing him. Now their was a rumor happening about her using drugs to "get away from life."

**10 mintues later...**

Ruka and Yuu were in the library where Hotaru caught Rei. She started crying and pushing to the ground and was about to throw a chair at him until Mana, Hiromi, and Ozai grab a hold of her. Yuu grabbed the chair from her. Mrs. Bandai was in the library and said to the kids, "Hotaru and Rei clam down, and what's going on in here?" " Rei said the I'm on crack and weed and I look like a guy," said the crying petite purple eyed girl. "Yes that true Rei and if you don't tell me the truth i will ask the people who were there to tell if it's true," said . "Yes I did it's because she made fun of my height." "Well so did you and plus you made fun of me first." "OKAY BOTH OF YOU STOP RIGHT NOW," said everyone in the library.

"I will see you both individually tonight before the auction beigns." "Now get to class all of you" "We have no class today ," said Hiromi. "Well... don't get into an more trouble today!" As Mrs. Bandai the art teacher walked out of the library everyone just looked at each and Rei Aso the 4'10 ( 148 cm) boy from episode two left the library.

And everyone just look at each other with silence. Hotaru was to scared going out to the hallways because of the rumor that she is on that stuff. Ozai was like "Gal it's not a big deal I used to do it back in 7th grade and I stopped after 6 months." "That is not the point and I never did any drugs." "Guys if she is not on that stuff than she is not on that stuff," said Mana pulling Hotaru aside from the group.

**Outside in the Hallway...**

Mana told Hotaru a secret that she has never told anyone before. "I can tell that you don't want to get to know me but this might help you for the future." "Mana you're right I don't reall want get to know I mean seriously you think that you are this perfect Russian Roulette chick who can get her way any day of the fu..."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME HOTARU YOU THINK THAT I'M THIS PERFECT GIRL AND GETS A LOT ATTENTION," said Mana being so curious. "Yeah and I bet you never wore braces like me." Mana smiled and showed Hotaru her gapped tooth in the middle and two snaggle tooth on the sides of her teeth or yaeba as they call it in Japan. Hotaru blushed and stared at her teeth.

"Now you think I'm perfect Hotaru?" "No, I think you're just you and I'm sorry for treating you badly." "It's fine." After that Mana told her a true story about how she overcame drug abuse in 7th and 8th grade and she is still struggling with that because of her father's abuse he did to the family. The girls both hugged it out and walked outside to meet the others and it's 9:30am.

**Outside the Building...**

Mikan was with Hiromi looking at the sun under a green tree. "What has happened with why are they talking about Hotaru," Mikan asked Hiromi. "Well Rei Aso made this rumor about her using drugs to "get away from life" and called her a cross dresser," Hiromi said knowing Mikan would be worried. " "That's not true and I feel like we should make a stand a revolution, a war to declare peace and loving one another," said Mikan sound like a politician and until her buuble was popped by Natsume who came down from the tree and flicked Hiromi's forehead and said, "You just like too talk sis," said Natsume on his way sitting next to Mikan and putting his arm around her.

The couple kissed and Hiromi said, "eww enjoy you love session." "This is R for 4 eyed people like you," said Natsume laughing. Hiromi stomped off and left. _Remember Hiromi is wear her blue eye contacts and today she has her glasses on today showing her brown eyes. _

Mikan and Natsume stared at each others eyes and played with each other's hands and kissed each other on the lips. Natsume was going to tell her something very important and he was nerves BIG TIME. So they went to the sakura tree because the beautful cherry blossoms in the wind bring a uplifting moment.

Natsume said, "Most of my entire life has been like most, riding a roller coaster in a pitch black cave, never knowing where I'm at or what's coming up next. You are the first person ho understands me very and I'm thankful to be with you. I would die for you and fight you. If you need me I'm there. You're my sunshine, my lady, and my angel. But one thing is missing."

As the cherry blossoms blew out the tree he took out the a Clifton engagement ring box out and opened it and said, "Will you marry me?" Mikan started blushing little of red and Natsume was nervous on what she was going to say. The 5'2 (158cm) brunette said, "I can't"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Riyu Kosaka(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

GuestJVCast: Ai Shimizu(MO) Junko Takeuchi(RA) Akiko Hiramatsu(EB) Meisa Kuroki(HS) Matsuda Shota(AK) Shin-ichiro Miki(OT)

GuesEVCast: Demi Lovato(MO) Jason Earles(RA) Leigh-Allyn Baker(EB) Selena Gomez(HS) Angus McLaren(AK) Dayo Okeniyi(OT)

Opening Theme: Shut UP by Ailee ft Simon D

Ending Theme: Sayonara ( さようなら ) Kana Nishino


End file.
